Hasta donde el corazón quiera
by MissKaro
Summary: Desde que sus padres los comprometieron en matrimonio, hasta cuando dieron el primer ansiado paso al romance: cinco momentos que hicieron la diferencia en la historia de amor de Kotoko y Naoki. Universo alterno, un poco de OoC. Fic corto.
1. Un corazón que late

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que conozcan es de mi propiedad.  
**

 **NA: Drama, romance, y un poco de humor en algunos párrafos. Universo Alterno. Un poco de OoC. Perspectiva de Kotoko.**

* * *

 **Hasta donde el corazón quiera**

 _por MissKaro_

* * *

 **Uno: Un corazón que late**

* * *

Cuando entró en la enorme residencia a la que su padre los había llevado esa tarde de sábado, sentía su corazón latiendo tan rápido como un caballo de carreras, habiendo reconocido el apellido que vio en el correo, así como la descripción detallada que su padre dio de su buen amigo del instituto, con el que acaba de reencontrarse tras dos años de no verse y del que no sabía nada hasta entonces.

Estaba, además, profundamente extrañada por la insistencia de su papá para presentarse en el hogar de su amigo, y que se arreglaran de la mejor forma posible, aunque eso último lo entendía presenciando la magnificencia de hogar que tenían los Irie, opulencia solo vista antes por sus ojos a través de la pantalla de la televisión, en el programa de ricos que mostraban antes del noticiero de la noche.

Sí, era la sensación del momento y ella no podía quedarse atrás, fantaseando con el guapo protagonista que hacía suspirar a más de una fémina en toda la isla. Rico, caballeroso y de buen parecido, nada más podían pedir en un hombre… excepto que estuviera enamorado de la hermosa protagonista, que había tenido un accidente en el que perdió la memoria y no conseguía recordar a su antes tan amado esposo.

Qué no daría ella por una historia de amor como las que pasaban en televisión.

Pero, volviendo a su nerviosismo, este tenía nombre y apellido: _Naoki Irie_ , el hijo de los dueños de la casa cuyas puertas estaba cruzando después de un saludo demasiado afectuoso de una mujer que recién conocía.

Ay, con él se imaginaba una hermosa historia de amor que la hacía desfallecer todas las noches.

Excepto que el chico ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

Suspiró, llegando a un amplio salón de paredes amarillas, sillones de color oscuro y mobiliario de la más fina madera tallada. Todo estaba muy lejos de sus posibilidades, se sentía fuera de lugar… si hasta las plantas lucían elegantes.

Era definitivo, Irie-kun nunca se fijaría en ella.

Su padre carraspeó obligándola a saltar en su lugar, parpadeando al darse cuenta que todos estaban mirándole con atención, en la espera de que respondiera a lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando antes.

Abochornada, se sonrojó, y seguramente su rostro adquirió una tonalidad rojiza capaz de rivalizar con el vestido rojo que llevaba puesto.

Miró a su padre y pronunció un leve "lo siento", en voz baja.

Irie-kun, y el que suponía era su pequeño hermanito, si mal no recordaba, llamado Yuuki, rieron burlones, aunque rápidamente fueron reprendidos por su indignada madre, con la promesa de quedarse sin su ración de postre.

—Como les decía —habló su padre mirándole con una ceja enarcada, comprobando que no tuviera nuevamente la cabeza entre las nubes (cosa habitual)—, ella es mi querida hija, Kotoko.

¿Solo la estaba presentando? ¿No que ya lo había hecho frente a los señores Irie?

Respiró hondo, supuso que necesitaba presentarse frente a los hijos, e hizo una inclinación respetuosa, antes de sonreír a los Irie con amplitud.

—Realmente eres una jovencita muy bella, Kotoko-chan —alabó la señora Irie, abalanzándose sobre ella de nueva cuenta, como si la ocasión anterior no hubiese sido suficiente.

Abrió sus ojos asombrada y le dio unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda a la mujer, para no hacerle el feo frente a su familia; aunque por sus miradas desentendidas, ya estaban habituados a esas muestras exageradas de cariño.

Bueno, ese no era su caso, en sus dieciséis años de vida, a las únicas personas que abrazaba eran su padre, sus —empalagosas— tías y sus amigas, Jinko y Satomi, aunque no lo acostumbraba de diario. Mira que los japoneses no eran muy efusivos. _Esa señora era una rareza_.

No obstante, todavía no sabía a qué iba todo eso, y por las expresiones interrogantes de los Irie menores, ellos también estaban extrañados con su presencia ahí, interesados en los motivos ocultos detrás de su presencia.

Suponía una maravilla que Irie-kun, el genio de su generación, tampoco pareciera tener una idea de lo que había obligado a hacer esa reunión.

Todos tomaron asiento y durante el tiempo en que estuvieron degustando del té verde que la señora Irie preparó, seguramente su padre y los señores Irie pudieron respirar la misma tensión que ella estaba sintiendo, proveniente de los tres jóvenes, que no evitaban mirarlos sin un ápice de discreción. Ella estaba siendo lo suficientemente educada como para mantenerse callada, pero sus ojos no ocultaban la inquietud que sentía, y la dirigía a su padre, que se removía incómodo cada dos que tres, sin poder disfrutar de las sabrosas galletitas de vainilla que había al centro de la mesa.

Incluso su curiosidad era mucho más grande que el interés que sentía por Irie-kun. O sea, estaba en su casa, frente a él, ¡y prefería saber qué estaba pasando a quedársele mirando ensimismada!

Así que lo hizo.

¡Oh! Dichosas fueran las galletas que eran capaces de llegar a sus labios.

¡Pero qué piensas, Kotoko!, se reprendió enojada, y justo volvió a notar que todos la miraban buscando su atención.

Genial, pensó, ahora todos pensarán que soy una tonta.

Aunque eso era lo más probable que Irie-kun creyera, pues su madre había preguntado en qué clase se hallaba, y su padre había informado que en la F; lo que en otras palabras significaba, la peor de todas en la discriminante clasificación que hacían en Tonan, donde los más listos y aplicados estaban en las ligas mayores (o el aula A), y los más flojos y no tan listos, eran refundidos a la basura (o el aula F); pese a ello, no era muy malo, ya que había hecho amistad allí con personas muy valiosas, eso si no contabas que el nivel de exigencia académica era nulo.

Lo lamento, disfrutaba mirando a Irie-kun, explicó como si nada para sí, atrayendo la mirada asombrada de todos al tiempo que lo pensaba, como si le leyeran la mente.

¡Un momento!

Estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso, sintiendo que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y que su corazón paraba de latir, presintiendo que se venía su sepelio. Deseó que en ese momento la tierra se abriera y la tragara. ¿Acababa de decir eso en voz alta?

Por las risas del pequeño niño y el desagrado en el siempre imperturbable rostro de Irie-kun, así había sido.

Kami, mátame, suplicó, haciendo planes para modificarse la apariencia y que nadie la reconociera, preguntándose si cambiarse de sexo sería demasiado alocado. ¡Acababa de confesársele frente a sus padres! Aunque…

Rió antes de hacer un gran intento de esbozar una sonrisa divertida; si a Satomi le funcionaba, ¿por qué a ella no?

—Por lo menos les he hecho reír —dijo de manera despreocupada, dándole una mirada inocente a todos los presentes, incluso a Irie-kun, que la hizo sujeto de su duro escrutinio—. La tensión me estaba matando —bromeó al final, y el pequeño calló sus risas repentinamente.

¡Gracias Satomi!, gritó en sus adentros. Ya lo pondría en práctica más seguido, por las muchas veces que la encontraban en la luna.

La señora Irie, que antes no la había notado con un aspecto brillante, fue bajando los hombros de poco en poco, ¿como decepcionada?

Se encogió internamente, lamentando romper las esperanzas de la dama, pero primero estaba su supervivencia. Su hijo mayor, sin embargo, pareció suspirar de alivio.

—Grosero, ni que fuera tan fea —masculló entre dientes y cubrió su boca al percatarse esa vez que sí volvió a hablar en voz alta.

Su padre tenía una cara como si quisiera desaparecer de ahí… o rebobinar hasta el momento en que su madre la colocó en sus brazos.

—Oh, por supuesto que no eres fea —intervino Noriko Irie, nada afectada por sus palabras—. Por el contrario, eres una jovencita muy hermosa, tan divertida y llena de vida y fulgor. Justo lo que estábamos esperando cuando Shigeo nos habló de ti —manifestó sonriente la mujer, y ella no pudo más que devolverle el gesto en agradecimiento.

Con mucho aplomo, sin hacer de sus palabras un insulto, la señora evitaba mencionar su pobre desempeño escolar.

Reprimió un bufido, no se podía tener todo en la vida.

—Aunque yo tuve la vaga esperanza que al verse… se gustaran —continuó la mujer, para su asombro y el de Irie-kun.

¿En serio?, le preguntó a la mujer en silencio. No supo interpretar la mirada de él, aunque parecía que tenía un brillo de temer. Sí daba miedo. Hasta su corazón enamorado era capaz de sentirlo.

—Así es… pero todavía hay tiempo. —Las palabras de la mujer encendieron alarmas en su cabeza.

—¿Tiempo para qué? —inquirió Irie-kun, dándole voz a sus propios pensamientos.

El señor Irie carraspeó para atraer la atención de todos, haciendo a un lado la pregunta de su hijo, que por su expresión irritada no fue de su agrado y estuvo a punto de replicar, lo que habría hecho si las palabras de su padre no se lo hubieran impedido.

—Nosotros tres estuvimos hablando —inició el señor Irie y se quitó los lentes durante un segundo para limpiar una gota de sudor que descendía por su sien, a pesar de que eran principios de marzo. Parecía que aumentaba la tensión intencionalmente, sentía su pierna derecha temblar de la ansiedad que tenía, que se obligó a disimular colocando su mano en su muslo.

Cuando su pierna dejó de moverse y alzó la mirada, creyó apreciar una vena creciendo en la sien de Irie-kun, pero tendía a fantasear tanto que lo dudaba.

—Shigeo y yo seguimos siendo tan buenos amigos a pesar de los años que han pasado desde que estudiamos juntos, somos como dos hermanos. Tan unidos. Hablamos sobre nuestras vidas actuales —parloteó el hombre gordito tratando de infundir calma con una sonrisa bonachona. Ella se sintió sonreír a pesar de todo, le agradaba el hombre… aunque su padre no lo hubiera mencionado hasta últimamente—, las dificultades de la paternidad… platicamos tanto sobre nuestros hijos, especialmente de Kotoko y Naoki… que hemos tenido una maravillosa idea.

La sonrisa de su boca se desvaneció al terminar de escucharlo… —Hay que unir a nuestras familias mediante un matrimonio.

Su padre solía contar que una vez mientras jugaba de pequeña, creyéndose mariposa, trató de imitar el aleteó de ésta y su vuelo tranquilo en el aire, y estando en un tobogán, se lanzó de pie con las manos extendidas, alcanzando un salto tan alto que terminó golpeándose duramente la cabeza contra el suelo, lo cual le ocasionó un chichón enorme, que creía era la causa de sus _tonterías_.

Hasta entonces no lo había creía posible, pero tal vez así lo era por lo que imaginó acababa de escuchar. Ese rápido ascenso y descenso de las estrellas debió ser la razón por la que continuamente pensara estupideces.

Se echó a reír histéricamente durante unos segundos, imaginándose cabalgar en unicornios rosa antes de ser la esposa de Irie-kun; sólo que la mirada seria de su padre y los dos adultos Irie, le hizo callar de golpe.

No pudo más que quedarse en shock.

¿Qué!

—¿Matrimonio arreglado! —preguntó Irie-kun poniéndose en pie, con voz colérica. —¡Estamos en pleno siglo XXI! —exclamó. Imaginó que había perdido los estribos, o no habría reaccionado así.

No era para tanto… bueno, sí; pero podían hablarlo con calma, ¿no?

—¡Yo me niego! —proclamó Irie-kun antes de mirarla tan venenosamente, que tuvo que encogerse en el sofá. Hasta el pequeño niño, Yuuki, parecía asustado.

Era de asombrarse, si en la escuela el castaño siempre estaba contenido, probablemente lo era así en casa. Su exabrupto debía de ser una reacción, si bien fuera de lugar, alucinante, por no decir más.

—Sabíamos que dirías eso —replicó la señora Irie sin parecer afectada por la actitud de su hijo. Valiente… y rara.

—¿Entonces por qué osan en sugerirlo? —Irie-kun tenía la respiración agitada y los puños apretados tan fuertemente, que temió fuera a hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Se dijo que debía intervenir antes de que la situación se hiciera más grave. Él era tan noble que cuando el enfado se le pasara le agradecería con creces… —¿Cómo pretenden que yo me case con esta idiota! —Mejor no.

—¡Ey! —gritó levantándose también, en su propia defensa. No iba a permitir que él la insultara en su propia cara.

Se irguió lo más que pudo, pero para lo que servía, si él le rebasaba por casi dos cabezas. Era una vergonzosa pulga a su lado. —¡Eres un…

Él la cortó con sus ojos violáceos que dejaban a la vista su estado fúrico.

Asintió bajando la cabeza y se sentó castigada, haciendo una señal de cierre con sus labios. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero se mantuvo callada con temor a ganárselo como enemigo.

— _Discúlpate con Kotoko-chan_ —ordenó la señora Irie firmemente, sin derecho a réplica.

Irie-kun la observó durante unos instantes con una mirada fría, sin hablar, lo que supuso era su forma de pedir disculpas, casi sintió como si la culpable fuera ella, en vez de él. Fueran disculpas o no, asintió, su expresión era de temer.

Entonces su cabeza registró finalmente la inmensidad de las palabras del señor Irie.

¡Iba a casarse con Irie-kun!

Deseo saltar en los cojines, salir a las calles y gritar a los cuatro vientos que el chico que amaba iba a ser su esposo, que su sueño iba a cumplirse. ¡Su historia de amor iba a volverse realidad! ¡Él iba a amarla y juntos vivirían felices!

…hasta que se le pasara el enojo.

Su pecho se desinfló, no le parecía que él estuviera muy dispuesto a casarse con ella en ningún tiempo próximo o lejano. Había tardado más tiempo en darse por enterada, que él disolviendo cualquier promesa que sus padres hubieran hecho.

Tenía que prepararse para llorar en silencio, pero podría consolarse con que Irie-kun había sido su prometido en el lapso de cinco minutos. Ya podía morir contenta.

—Onii-chan —dijo entonces la señora Irie—, tu... _intervención_ —pronunció la palabra con una sonrisa ladina—, no nos ha dado la oportunidad de profundizar en el asunto. Es una decisión que hemos discutido y que optamos por manejar de la mejor forma posible.

—¿Ah, sí? —replicó Irie-kun con sarcasmo.

—Como te conocemos… será Kotoko-chan quien decida si quiere dar por término o no el compromiso —siguió la señora Irie decidiendo ignorar a su hijo, peinando los cabellos castaños dorados que caían en la base de su cuello, con una sonrisa triunfal.

¿Yo!, se preguntó buscando confirmación, notando las implicaciones que tenía por la mirada amenazante que Irie-kun le dedicó.

Tenía que ser una broma.

¿Esperaban que se negara a casarse con el chico del que estaba enamorada! ¿Dónde estaban las cámaras ocultas! ¿Era de esa clase de juegos en que la respuesta equivocada la hacía infeliz de por vida! ¿O sea, cómo!

Abrió la boca con intención de hablar, pero su padre colocó su mano sobre la suya, que descansaba en su regazo, una indicación para guardar silencio. Lo agradeció, porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué se suponía que debía decir. Si hablaba, diría disparates.

—Primero queremos que se conozcan bien —comunicó su padre mirándolos a los dos, aunque se enfocó en ella porque no soportó el peso de la fría mirada de Irie-kun—. Y cuando terminen el instituto, tú, hija, nos darás una respuesta.

—Después de ello, se concertará una fecha de enlace, con la que ustedes estén conformes —dijo el señor Irie, observando a su esposa intensamente, no entendió por qué. La señora asintió, como resignada.

Eso le daba, ¿qué? ¿Dos años para disfrutar el título de prometida de Irie-kun?

¿Qué ocurría si él se enamoraba de alguien? Porque estaba segura que no ocurriría en su caso… Si decidía que iba a casarse con él, ¿qué le esperaba?

En primer lugar, ¿cómo esperaban que se conocieran si no tenían nada en común?

—Sé que tendrán muchas preguntas, pero esa las podrán hacer a su debido tiempo. —Ese fue su padre, comprensivo.

Le sonrió, asintiendo.

—Por eso es que hemos llegado a la mejor solución que puede haber —aseveró la señora Irie, con tanto entusiasmo como un niño en un parque de juegos. Frunció el ceño, ¿ahora, qué? —A partir de mañana, estaremos viviendo juntos —concluyó aplaudiendo.

—¿Quéeeeeee! —exclamaron Yuuki, Irie-kun y ella al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 _ **NA: ¡Saludos!**_

 **¡Feliz 2016!**

 **Aprovecho para subir esto mientras sigo en casa; díganme, ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Mi intención era hacer algo mucho más sencillo que mi fic largo, así que aquí está un fic de cinco partes, como dice el resumen, de (pequeños) momentos entre Kotoko e Irie-kun. La idea es muy típica, así que no la quise extender mucho, pero espero que les guste.**

 **Ya saben... si les apetece dejar algún comentario (aunque ahora los reviews como que están fallando).**

 **Bueno, cuídense.**

 **Hasta el próximo, Karo.**


	2. Habla el corazón a gritos

**NA: Salto de tiempo... Recuerden que serán cinco partes. Ya con el anterior hubo un poco de humor, ¿qué tal drama? Sigan leyendo.**

* * *

 **Hasta donde el corazón quiera**

 _por MissKaro_

* * *

 **Dos: Habla el corazón a gritos**

* * *

Acuclillada y con la respiración acelerada como si hubiera corrido un maratón, se ocultó lo más que pudo detrás de los altos setos verdes, con la atención puesta en Irie-kun, esperando hasta que llegara el momento indicado para salir de su escondite.

Contuvo un grito de emoción, se sentía una de esas espías secretas que aparecían en la televisión.

Sólo que ellas no llevaban uniforme ni eran tan patéticas como ella.

—¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? —se preguntó en voz baja, arrugando la nariz al ver que otro de los compañeros de Irie-kun se acercaba a la banca del patio en que se encontraba sentado, un sitio un poco retirado de la vista de todos, pero que los demás conseguían hallar para acudir al castaño. —¿Por qué te ocultas, Kotoko? No estás haciendo nada malo —razonó mordiéndose con fuerza el labio, indecisa, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar sangre.

No hacía nada malo. Sin embargo, tal vez Irie-kun pensaría lo contrario y no quería enfadarlo.

Pero podía ser que lo hiciera.

En ese punto, debía ser experta en evitarlo, mas no lo era; al contrario, había algo en ella que le hacía obtener los más altos honores a la hora de molestar a alguien tan frío como él, por mucho esfuerzo que pusiera en no hacerlo.

Si salía de donde estaba ahora, y veían lo cerca que estaba de él, Irie-kun se enfadaría con ella… _de nuevo_.

¿O de qué otra manera podía pensar?

Eso le puso a reflexionar sobre la situación…

Siempre que podía, Irie-kun se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible, la mayor parte de las veces cuando no había testigos presentes en casa.

—Casa —susurró por lo bajo, con una sonrisa alegre.

Ya se había acostumbrado a llamarle su casa al antiguo hogar de los Irie, que compartía con ellos desde hacía año y medio, desde que les comunicaran a ambos que estaban comprometidos en matrimonio por decisión de los tres adultos.

Habían llegado a ese acuerdo queriendo ser una verdadera familia, emparentando en la próxima generación a través de los nietos que pudieran surgir de la unión Irie-Aihara. Otro motivo era que los padres de Irie-kun temían que él se quedara solo, pues veían con dificultad que él escogiera una novia, a pesar de tener un aspecto y cualidades capaces de atraer a cualquier mujer. Aparentemente, si ellas intentaban acercarse, él las alejaría en menos de un parpadeo, y querían tener nietos de parte de su hijo mayor, que se haría cargo de Pandai en el futuro y necesitaría por quien volver a casa y trabajar arduamente.

Que ella pudiera encontrar un hombre con el cual casarse no lo dudaban, era una muchachita muy dulce, bonita y animada, que cualquier joven sería afortunado de llamarla su esposa; pero su padre temía que su falta de habilidades culinarias (y otras más), alejara a sus pretendientes y pudiera quedarse sola el resto de su vida (que su padre no tuviera fe en ella, le bajaba la moral). Emparejándola con Irie-kun, su padre se aseguraría de que tenía a su lado a un hombre digno que la respetaría a pesar de todos sus males, uno que por su inteligencia y buena posición podía darle un futuro seguro, lo más importante de todo.

Los dos hombres eran prácticos, así que Noriko-san fue quien había propuesto que también la unión serviría para ver a sus hijos felices, así como que la convivencia previa al enlace les daría la oportunidad de enamorarse, porque ella los creía capaces de hacerlo. _Su intuición se lo decía a gritos_.

Después de todo ese tiempo, sus preguntas, dudas y quejas habían sido respondidas con toda la calma del mundo y les había quedado la certeza que los mayores habían discutido hasta el más mínimo detalle, ninguno de los cuales había sido posible de refutar de parte de Irie-kun, que sabía vivía frustrado ante la perspectiva de no salir de esa situación acabado el plazo que le habían dado sus padres para que ella decidiera si casarse con él o no.

Ella, por su parte, se consumía en la incertidumbre sobre la decisión que tomar en la primavera siguiente, antes de entrar a la universidad.

Su corazón le gritaba porque aceptara y se moría por hacerlo, pero su a veces atolondrada razón le decía que estaba mal que obligara a casarse con ella a un hombre que claramente no la quería, es más, que estaba segura le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, aunque ella no fuera la culpable de esa situación.

Estar muy cerca de Irie-kun era a veces una pesadilla, contadas eran las ocasiones en que podía decir que su interacción se considerada buena. Claras eran las veces que para convencer a su madre de que se llevaban bien, era tutor de ella para los exámenes —lo que había mejorado considerablemente sus calificaciones—; le sacaba de situaciones peligrosas como en las vacaciones de verano del año anterior en que salieron todos juntos a la playa y estuvo por ahogarse a causa de un calambre, o como cuando se desmayó del dolor en la salida del metro la vez que sufría del apéndice y él la llevó al hospital acompañándola en silencio hasta que sus padres llegaron; o se mostraba cordial y amable en las celebraciones especiales. Esas veces estaban muy presentes en su cabeza, porque eran muy pocas.

Las demás, eran un tormento.

Se mofaba de ella, le repetía que era una tonta o le hacía sentir fea con los comentarios mordaces que le hacía. Le despreciaba simplemente por existir, con esa actitud tan altiva y menospreciable que tenía él, mirando todo con desdén.

Ella en un principio había tratado de ser su amiga, siendo muy amable con él sin indicios de que tenía sentimientos escondidos (que era un milagro los demás no adivinaran; en realidad, que nadie lo supiera hasta ahora), pero él había cortado de raíz cualquier acercamiento que pudiera tener, dejándole claro que no quería ser su amigo, mucho menos su futuro esposo, para que no se le relacionara con su evidente idiotez.

Ni que fuera para tanto; era torpe y distraída, pero tenía buenos sentimientos y eso debía contar, ¿no?

Bueno, para alguien tan frío, seguro que valía tanto como una cucaracha aplastada.

Suspiró abatida, cada pequeño gesto que ella quería tener con él, Irie-kun lo observaba con displicencia, y al final, a solas, le recordaba que por honor y educación aceptaba todo ese circo de sus padres, pero se arrepentiría si se veía obligado a llevarlo a la conclusión que querían ellos.

Llegado a ese punto, no entendía cómo su corazón se negaba a dejar de quererlo; ¿era masoquista o qué? ¿No podía aceptar que él no tenía ni una mínima pizca de consideración con ella? ¿Que no la quería? ¿Que no le importaba todo lo que estuviera relacionado a ella?

Pero cuando tenía esos pensamientos sombríos, como ahora, se convencía de que él lo hacía porque estaba obligado a ella por ese trato entre sus padres, así que por eso había optado por planear confesarle sus sentimientos en una carta, que le entregaría en la escuela, donde no hubiera relación alguna con lo que ocurría en casa, donde sus padres ni se darían por enterados.

El problema era que no se hablaban en el instituto, ya que él le había advertido que no se acercara más de un metro de distancia porque quería mantener las apariencias, " _o lo lamentaría_ ".

Eso le dificultaba la tarea, pero no la hacía imposible. Simplemente bastaba con que lo encontrara a solas y nadie los viera, y pudiera entregarle la carta… tal vez hablar un poco. ¡Y listo!

¡Sólo que Irie-kun nunca estaba solo!

Y cuando decía nunca, era nunca. ¿Dónde quedaba la soledad de la que él disfrutaba? Parecía que cada pequeño segundo del día escolar estaba rodeado de gente, fueran alumnos o maestros, ¡hasta la bibliotecaria!

Había pensado seriamente en que tendría que abordarlo en el baño, pero esa era la última opción que tenía si todas las demás no funcionaban.

Pensó en la carta que había escrito. No la sacaría de su chaqueta del uniforme para que no se ensuciara, pero no lo necesitaba, era la primera cosa que realmente se había aprendido de memoria, la conocía letra por letra.

 _Hola, Irie-kun. Espero no te moleste recibir esta carta._

 _Es difícil poder hablar contigo sin que el tema del matrimonio salga a relucir, pero quiero intentarlo._

 _Tengo que confesarte que desde que diste tu discurso en la ceremonia de inauguración te he admirado por tu inteligencia, y también por ser un chico tan genial, que me siento muy afortunada porque nuestros padres me hayan considerado capaz de ser tu esposa._

 _¿No lo estoy haciendo bien, verdad?_

 _Debo asegurarte que no tengo intención de obligarte a nada que tú no quieres, aunque tengo la esperanza de que pudieras darnos una oportunidad para conocernos, por lo menos como amigos._

 _No quiero nada más de ti de lo que los dos estemos de acuerdo, únicamente quiero ser sincera contigo y expresarte los sentimientos que guardo en mi corazón. No te pido que me correspondas, sólo quiero que lo sepas:_

 _Irie-kun, te quiero._

Se había esforzado mucho por cuidar que la carta fuera escrita correctamente, sin faltas ortográficas, y tuviera un aspecto pulcro, que sabía él apreciaría. Puso mucho esmero en esa carta, y esperaba que él la leyera. Había cuidado cada pequeño detalle, era su primera carta de amor, sus sentimientos habían quedado al descubierto en ella y eso la hacía un enorme tesoro.

Temblaba de emoción con solo saber que la tenía en su bolsillo y que pronto, muy pronto, Irie-kun la tendría en sus manos.

Su corazón había decidido primero por ella. Estaba dicho, se la entregaría. Y que Kami la ayudara para lo que viniera después. ¡Ay, si ya se imaginaba a sus hijos!

Vio que Irie-kun finalmente, finalmente, se quedaba solo, y con rapidez arregló su cabello pelirrojo, un poco alborotado por la brisa otoñal, aunque la cola alta que se había hecho esa mañana seguía intacta.

Inspiró profundamente.

—Sé que estás ahí. —Se quedó helada con la voz fría de Irie-kun, que se puso en pie con toda la calma del mundo, sin dignarse a mirarla.

Ella se irguió y alisó su falda, encontrando el pequeño espacio entre los setos para llegar a él, un poco alarmada al ver que se alejaba; lento, pero lo hacía.

Tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad única.

—Kotoko, ni se te ocurra acercarte, ¿lo entiendes? —dijo él sin detenerse, mientras ella lo seguía a unos pasos, determinada a darle la carta.

—Pero… quiero... yo… —replicó balbuceante, con la respiración acelerada. Él sí que avanzaba rápido. Y ella que no hacía deportes. —Eh…

—No hay nada que pueda prevenir de ti que me importe —la cortó él avanzando por el pasillo desierto. Ella se detuvo un momento viendo cómo se alejaba, llena de impotencia y un poco dolor en su pecho por su indiferencia, aunque a ella ya estaba acostumbrada. Quizá, al final de cuentas, era una mala idea…

¡No!

Iba. A. Entregarle. Su. Carta.

La sacó de su bolsillo y caminó nuevamente con la chaqueta azul del uniforme de Irie-kun como único objetivo, siguiéndolo a través de los pasillos vacíos, sin llamarlo, pero sabía que él era consciente de que iba tras de él, porque la miró de reojo antes de disponerse a doblar a la derecha.

—Irie-kun —llamó entonces, sintiendo que su corazón latía desbocado y que en su estómago un millón de mariposas hacían una danza loca, al ritmo de su respiración acelerada.

Era ahora o nunca.

Él se detuvo. Ella escuchó murmullos a su alrededor y tragó saliva dificultosamente.

No se había dado cuenta que llegaron a donde estaban unos cuantos estudiantes, que los miraban con curiosidad, en especial al objeto que ella tenía entre sus manos. Probablemente eso hizo que Irie-kun se detuviera. _La cortesía_.

¡Rayos!

Pero ya podía echarse para atrás. Sería objeto de burlas si se arrepintiera.

—Quiero darte esto —dijo fuerte y claro, haciendo oídos sordos a los murmullos que los rodeaban, esperando que Irie-kun tomara el sobre y pudiera irse a mojar la cara, debía tenerla muy roja, la sentía muy, pero muy caliente.

Irie-kun la miró por sobre su hombro con expresión vacía, observando su cara un instante antes de volverse al frente.

—No lo quiero —respondió secamente y comenzó a andar de nueva cuenta en el pasillo.

Algo dentro de ella se rompió en aquel instante.

 _Ni siquiera había mirado su carta_.

Respiró con fragilidad, ahogándose en el más profundo vacío. Sombras enormes y voces llenas de crueldad se arrojaban sobre ella, arrastrándola hasta lo más hondo de un pozo sin fin. Parpadeó una, dos y tres veces. Atónita.

Quizá los susurros a su alrededor eran por el sonido que hizo su corazón al ser pisoteado por el chico que amaba y lo humillada que se sentía al pensar que él era una buena persona.

En ese momento, miles de pensamientos acudían a su cabeza, ninguno de los cuales llegaba a ser coherente o sano. La desilusión que la llenaba era incomparable a otro momento que hubiera vivido hasta ahora, sentía como si le hubiera dado una bofetada tan fuerte que la había dejado idiota, tirada al suelo como muñeca de trapo vieja. Nada la había preparado para eso, pensó que él…

¡Baka!, recordó a _Irie_ llamándola, antes de que todo a su alrededor se cubriera de un manto rojo.

 _No se iba a quedar así_.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y con su visión nublada miró al frente, enfocando sus ojos en la cabeza de Irie, que estaba perdiéndose en el pasillo ajeno a lo que había hecho con todas sus esperanzas. Con su corazón ilusionado.

Estaba hirviendo. No sintió nada más que una furia roja corroyendo sus pensamientos y recorriendo sus venas tan rápido que le hizo actuar llevada por impulso. Solo tenía presente todas aquellas veces en que él la había despreciado en el pasado, esas incontables veces que él la llamaba _baka_ como despectivamente y esa vez en que su única carta de amor fue rechazada cruelmente sin ninguna consideración.

—¡Ey, Irie! —le gritó a todo pulmón caminando con pasos firmes hasta él, que se detuvo en seco al oír su llamado.

 _IRIE_

Paró al metro de distancia que él había instituido entre ellos y en el silencio del pasillo se escuchó el rasgar del papel del sobre que tenía en sus manos, antes de que el sonido del papel lo reemplazara.

—Hola, Irie- _kun_. Espero no te moleste recibir esta carta —recitó el comienzo con extrema lentitud y su pecho se infló de orgullo al escuchar los jadeos de asombro de los demás cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que proponía.

No le dio importancia y con manos temblorosas siguió sosteniendo la carta cerca de su rostro, como si la estuviera leyendo, donde sólo a ella le quedara a la vista lo que había escrito: una sarta de tonterías que no valían la pena.

—Solo quería expresarte cómo me siento… sin que nadie lo supiera. Desde hace dos años te he admirado… después de haber dado tu discurso en la ceremonia de inauguración, pero… eres un ser tan _frío y sin sentimientos_ _que no sé cómo en el pasado pudiste haberme gustado_ —declaró con la voz un poco temblorosa, pero irónica, alzando la mirada para ver alguna reacción, pero él solo tenía la cabeza ladeada ligeramente y se mostraba imperturbable. Sonrió desganadamente, con el pulso de su cuello latiendo desbocado—. Quiero decirte… que te he observado y no tengo esperanzas…

 _De gustarte porque eres un poco hombre que no vale la pena._

Tosió durante un momento para no dejar escapar una risa histérica. A su alrededor, la tensión se respiraba y el sonido de una aguja al caer al suelo podría haberse oído sin problema.

—…esperanzas de… de alguna vez gustarte…

Como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua helada, la furia desapareció de su cuerpo y su cabeza reaccionó… ¿qué estaba haciendo?

En su garganta empezó a formarse un nudo y supo que debía acabar ahí, _no podía hacerlo_. No podía dejarse llevar por el enfado y el rencor. Estaba mal. Ella no era así. ¿Qué… qué le había hecho Irie Naoki en año y medio?

Irie finalmente la miró, tras su pausa, y en sus ojos encontró un brillo burlón y algo que no pudo descifrar, pero que estaba allí, allí en sus ojos.

Aun así, aun así él se atrevía a despreciar lo que estaba haciendo, y eso fue lo que le dio fuerzas para continuar, porque su corazón necesitaba devolverle solo una vez lo mal que ella se había sentido todo ese tiempo, mientras él se jactaba de hacerla sufrir con sus comentarios, que la hacían llorar a mares durante las noches, oculta bajo las sábanas.

Él parecía retarla a continuar, como si supiera que iba a hacer el ridículo.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas odiarlo, que no le importara lo que él pensara de ella… que pudiera golpearlo tan fuerte que se borrara la petulancia de su cara. Su corazón estaba roto por él, pero aun así quedaba una mínima parte egoísta que se negaba a despreciarlo.

Ella no era así.

Le sonrió levemente, entristecida, y bajó la vista al papel, que arrugó completamente enojada, reviviendo todos los malos ratos en su cabeza, mientras pensaba en una frase que tocara una fibra sensible en él.

Lo supo entonces.

 _¿Para qué me ayudaste a estudiar tanto, Irie?_

Su labio tembló y abrió su boca decidida. —…pero no te preocupes, no estoy enojada. Ya no, finalmente lo he comprendido… Sólo… te aseguro que mantendré tu secreto bien guardado… No queremos que nadie sepa de cuando llevabas vestido rosado —terminó guardándose la carta, obteniendo de premio que el rostro de Irie palideció de repente, alarmado, y giró su cuerpo completamente.

Pero él no pudo responderle porque ella se apartó tan rápido, perdiéndose entre los estudiantes que habían servido de público, los cuales le abrieron paso en medio de especulaciones sobre sus palabras, algunos atreviéndose a hacerle preguntas sobre cómo sabía una información tan confidencial del genio, además de querer saber de su veracidad, por la reacción de Irie.

No les hizo caso y desapareció lo más rápido que pudo, deseando encontrar un lugar en el cual pudiera desaparecer durante unas horas, para llorar en silencio.

Se tragaba las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, no quería darles el privilegio a los demás de ver lo herida que estaba. Su corazón se sentía muerto y el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones era una burla que le recordaba lo viva que estaba.

Avanzó tan rápido, que no se dio cuenta de cuando llegó a los servicios, pero se encerró en un cubículo sin atreverse a mirar la patética imagen que reflejaría el espejo en la pared.

—Se ha acabado —masculló entre dientes, cubriéndose la cara, llena de pena.

A continuación, rompió a llorar.

* * *

 _ **NA: ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **Esta actualización fue un poco rápida, ¡vaya! Pero qué cambio entre la primera y la segunda parte, ¿a que sí?**_

 _ **Como pudieron leer, pasó mucho tiempo desde la parte anterior, y si hubiera tenido tiempo habría hecho una historia larga, sólo que el tiempo no me daría y sé que la dejaría sin finalizar. Por tanto, son libres de imaginar lo que pudo pasar en medio je,je,je.**_

 ** _Sin más, nos veremos hasta la próxima publicación, no sé si en "Algo tiene el destino" o aquí, ya que la inspiración es caprichosa._**

 **Se me cuidan, Karo.**

* * *

 **karito:** Qué lindo nombre has puesto ;). Me alegra que te causara gracia; quizá ahora cambió completamente el género, pero mi intención no era hacer humor en todos jeje. Ojalá que te animes a leer hasta el final. Gracias por el review, por cierto.

 **lantunez:** Pues qué puedo decirte, la inspiración me llegó en diciembre y decidí darle una oportunidad. No todo será humor (creo que sólo una cuarta parte de los diálogos de todo el fic lo serán), pero me daría gusto saber que leerás hasta concluir la historia. Me da gusto que el comienzo fuera bien aceptado. Gracias por tu review.

 **Behla:** Mucho gusto, no tenía el placer de conocerte, pero me satisfizo leer tus palabras. Te confesaré que por mí esta súper bien que te vuelvas mi fan jejeje, es un halago para mi lastimado ego, más porque mencionas que retrato bien a estos dos (aunque me cuesta, voy a admitirlo), lo cual, en efecto, hago con mi mejor empeño, ya que me gusta que del otro haya alguien que se sienta complacido con lo que lee de mí. También, no te preocupes por no haber podido comentar mi otro fic, pero gracias por leerlo, confieso que yo sé lo que es ser _lector silencioso_. Pero bueno, también te agradezco por tu review, y espero que la actualización de "Algo tiene el destino" llegue pronto (¿lo has oído, cabeza?). Un abrazo fuerte.

 **anaris:** Gracias por el review, y me alegra saber que te agradó, creo que el humor tiene esa característica, pero no mentiré diciendo que ojalá continúes en los demás.

Y ya me voy, porque se supone que no debería responder aquí XD


	3. Salva al corazón

**NA: Salto de tiempo... Y nada más que decir.**

* * *

 **Hasta donde el corazón quiera**

 _por MissKaro_

* * *

 **Tres: Salva al corazón**

* * *

El estado zombi era el que mejor le iría en ese momento, pero después de cuatro meses guardando la compostura, no le daría el gusto a Irie de verla derrumbada, por mucho que quisiera seguir oculta debajo de las sábanas negándose a salir al exterior para enfrentar la cruda realidad.

Si en la vida hiciéramos todo lo que deseáramos, el mundo sería muy diferente, pensó soltando un profundo suspiro comprobando que todas sus pertenencias estuvieran guardadas y que la habitación quedara como si no hubiera estado dos años allí. El dormitorio todavía permanecía como un universo rosa, con el mobiliario en tonos pasteles escogidos especialmente para ella, pero confiaba en la rapidez de Noriko-san para devolverlo al estado en que estaba antes de que su presencia hubiera sido impuesta.

Yuuki-kun o Irie, ya no le importaba quién, podría volver a tener la habitación para sí solo. Ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Cuatro largos meses había soportado sonreír con amabilidad a los Irie, como si nada pasara, aparentando que sus esperanzas de que él la quisiera, o por lo menos, la mirara como una persona, no se hubieran eliminado por completo tras ese día de escuela en que se dejó llevar por la rabia y trató de humillarlo en un pasillo. Estaba harta de seguir fingiendo que nada pasaba, que él era un asunto olvidado, cuando lo veía en la mañana después de que saliera del baño, en las comidas, o antes de irse a dormir, sonriéndole afablemente en un vano intento de hacerle creer que… ya no lo quería.

¡Su corazón era un necio!

Pero no era como antes, su emoción no alcanzaba límites tan elevados al tenerlo cerca, casi sentía indiferencia al escuchar que hablaban sobre él cuando no estaba presente. Había aprendido a no depender de su presencia; ya su respiración se aceleraba poco por él, y, por sobre todo, no lo pensaba a todas horas del día, solo unas cuantas.

Aunque al llegar la noche no servía de nada, derramaba un par de lágrimas cuando repetía en su cabeza palabras de Noriko-san, empecinada en aparejarlos en todo momento.

No se mentía diciendo desconocer el porqué; conocía su corazón y sabía que una mínima parte de él seguía latiendo por Irie, muy en el fondo… mas no podía dejar de pensarlo de la noche a la mañana, llevaba más de dos años y medio enamorada de él cuando cayó de golpe a la realidad, le tomaría un poco más de tiempo olvidarlo por completo.

Volvió a respirar profundo y le dio otra mirada a sus dos grandes maletas rosadas, comprobando que estuvieran bien cerradas, aunque la verdad trataba de alargar el momento lo más posible; le dolía irse de ese lugar, que consideraba su casa, _su hogar_. Tener que decirle adiós le dolía… porque también daba fin a toda vaga esperanza que tuviera con Irie.

—Y vuelves a pensar en él —se reprendió con un gruñido, hincándose junto a una caja con algunas de sus pertenencias.

Levantó la tapa y sonrió melancólicamente, cogiendo el portarretrato donde había una foto de Irie y ella, de la Navidad antepasada, Noriko-san los "obligó" a ambos a posar frente a la cámara, muy juntos; la había enmarcado y dado a ella como una muestra de lo bien que se veían juntos. Tenía ansías de sacarla y guardarla en un cajón de la cómoda, para que quedara en la casa, como símbolo de despedida, pero su parte masoquista la obligaba a llevarla con ella para evitar que terminara en la basura y también para que la tuviera secretamente guardada para el futuro, como recuerdo de lo que nunca fue, así como del dolor que se evitó a su lado.

—Una lágrima —dijo al ver que en el cristal caía una gota de agua desde su rostro. No se había percatado de que en sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, que amenazaban con caer si no las controlaba.

Parpadeó repetidamente con el objeto de eliminarlas, no quería que los demás vieran el rastro de llanto, no quería ver la lástima o la burla en los ojos de Irie… aunque últimamente él la hubiera dejado en paz y no notara que sus ojos violetas expresaran algo.

Era tan raro de parte de él, pero suponía que después de tres semanas rodeado de murmullos a su paso, que sólo desaparecieron tras su rotundo silencio sobre el tema, no le quedaba nada por mostrar.

No se había vengado, pero había conseguido que la mordacidad de él concluyera.

Sin embargo, todavía se sentía mal por aquella vez; se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos negativos y le había hecho daño, había sido cruel como él.

Hizo sonar su nariz y retornó el portarretrato a la caja, levantándose al recordar lo que tenía que hacer esa mañana.

El día anterior fue su graduación de la preparatoria y hoy era el día en que debía decir qué decisión había tomado respecto al compromiso. A excepción de su padre, ninguno tenía la certeza de qué iba a responder. Sólo su padre, que la conocía por completo, se había dado cuenta de cómo se sentía y ya había hablado con él antes; estuvo de acuerdo con su decisión, un poco triste, sí, pero la antepuso a sus deseos de querer emparentar con su amigo.

 _Se merecía respeto a sí misma_.

Salió de la habitación silenciosa y de camino al salón, donde todo había comenzado, se encontró con Irie, que la miró de una forma que no supo descifrar antes de que ambos continuaran andando al escuchar el llamado de Noriko-san.

—Pareciera que fue ayer el primer día que nos reunimos todos aquí —comentó animada la única mujer de los Irie invitándolos a sentarse en los sofás, donde los demás esperaban con diferentes tipos de sentimientos en su mirada.

Su padre, al centro del sofá de dos plazas, la contemplaba con ojos inundados en amor y orgullo; Shigeki-san, frente a él, en el sofá con tres plazas, la observaba con la misma amabilidad y calidez que le había profesado desde un comienzo. Yuuki-kun, al lado derecho de su padre, la miraba con incertidumbre y, a pesar de todo, con el aprecio que había comenzado a sentirle desde el día que acudió en su auxilio cuando se desmayó de dolor, por el apéndice que debió ser extirpado, mientras nadie más estaba en casa. En el sofá de una plaza, Noriko-san, le dirigía una mirada llena de amor y esperanza, que casi le rompió el corazón.

En el salón, sólo quedaban disponibles dos lugares para Irie y ella, los mismos que el primer día.

Era como si la escena se estuviera repitiendo; probablemente tendría el mismo final caótico que aquella vez, tras el anuncio de que vivirían todos juntos.

Rió en voz baja al recordar que Irie y Yuuki-kun pusieron boca como pez al saber que dormirían en la misma habitación.

En esa ocasión, al reír sola, nadie la observó como si estuviera fuera de lugar, tal vez pensando en que tenía otra de sus ocurrencias en mente.

Saludó agitando su mano rítmicamente, y fue recibida por una serie de asentimientos extrañados, dado que habían desayunado apenas una hora atrás, donde se habían visto. Se encogió de hombros como si no le importara, consciente de por qué lo hacía.

Apariencia.

Aquí comienza la función, dijo en su mente.

Con una sonrisa a todos, ocupó su asiento como si estuviera animada, tratando de no tomar en consideración las miradas interrogantes de ellos, que se morían por saber lo que ella tenía por decir (bueno, no su padre), pero esperó pacientemente a que Irie tomara el sitio que le correspondía, lo cual hizo como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Cabía la posibilidad de que se sintiera condenado a un futuro junto a ella y por eso quisiera retrasar el momento todo lo posible, disfrutando del tiempo que le quedaba de _soltería_.

Lo observó durante unos instantes, esa vez no llegó a su cabeza la ilusión de cómo sería ser su esposa, _era muy tarde para eso_. Lo que sí hizo fue admirar sus rasgos como último de derecho de prometida secreta; un cuerpo perfecto, ejercitado por las prácticas de tenis a las que iba semanalmente, tan alto como un modelo, de piel blanca y rostro casi anguloso, sedosas hebras de cabello castañas, perfectamente recortadas, ojos marrones violáceos que podían contemplarte con demasiada intensidad o con completo vacío.

Era demasiado guapo para su propio bien, había que admitir, pero todo lo arruinaba con ese carácter espantoso que tenía, bastante educado, totalmente frío y sin sentimientos. Las consecuencias de ser tan listo, o no.

Toda una joya de marido, reflexionó con sarcasmo.

 _Pero tú lo querías a pesar de todo, Kotoko_ , replicó en su cabeza con desgana, y casi sintió sus hombros caer por la manera en que su mente se burlaba de ella.

Probablemente, si se esforzaba, Irie sería un buen esposo, pero ella no sería quién lo descubriera, muy a su pesar. Tenía la oportunidad, sólo que no era tan egoísta, ni se despreciaba tanto como para embarcarse en un matrimonio de amor unilateral, donde su esposo la odiara. Sería una pesadilla.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y ella brincó; se dio cuenta que se había quedado en la luna y se sonrojó. No podía pasar un día sin que le ocurriera.

—Tan típico de ti, _tonta_ —bromeó Yuuki-kun sacándole la lengua.

Bajó la cabeza un poco apenada, pero se percató rápido que él había hecho lo que ella dos años atrás disimuló hacer, aligerar la tensión.

Le sonrió a Yuuki-kun, que se sonrojó dulcemente como respuesta, y se dijo: _ya basta de juegos_.

—¿Les gustaría que platicáramos un poco o fuéramos directamente…

—Al grano —habló Irie, después de que su madre dejara las palabras al aire.

Si él trató de disimular lo aprensivo que estaba, con esa única frase su intención se fue al traste.

Apretó los labios tratando de no reír hasta que finalmente lo consiguió; luego, asintió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Lo que logró fue atraer las miradas de los demás, que la sonrojaron al punto de sentir sus orejas calientes.

—Y-yo-o… —balbuceó nerviosa y mordió su labio inferior. No era tan fácil, después de todo.

Había estado toda la semana practicando las palabras correctas para que no ofendieran a nadie, pero pareciera que en un instante ellas habían decidido irse de paseo, junto con toda su razón.

Qué vergonzoso.

—Je, je —soltó rascándose la parte trasera del cuello.

Frente suyo, Irie puso cara de exasperación y eso le devolvió un poco de seriedad.

Suspiró, obligándose a no volver a ver a Irie en lo que hablaba. —Shigeki-san, Noriko-san, eh… no creo que haya palabras adecuadas para aceptar… casarme con su hijo… eh… es un honor para mí el que me consideraran candidata para ser de su familia… —expresó con sinceridad, sonriendo a ambos Irie, preparándolos para la decepción que se llevarían al rechazar el matrimonio. Internamente, le sentaba mal romperles el corazón así, pero tenía que pensar en sí misma y esperaba que, como su padre, lo entendieran.

Evitó centrarse en la mirada ilusionada de Noriko-san, borrando su propia sonrisa. —Pero me temo que no puedo casarme con su hijo Naoki —dijo sintiendo su pecho comprimirse con dolor, en vez de sentir como si un peso se le fuera de encima.

Cerró los ojos, bajando la mirada, al escuchar el jadeo ahogado de Noriko-san, acompañado de un ¡oh! de parte de Shigeki-san. Se sentía muy mal haciéndoles eso, si hubiera existido la forma de evitar su desilusión lo habría hecho, pero no había alguna cosa que pudiera hacerse. A eso se había atenido al ser quien tuviera la última palabra.

Sus párpados se alzaron y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yuuki-kun, que la observaba con extrañeza, dirigiendo breves miradas a su hermano, al que ella no se dignó a ver. No era tan fuerte como para soportar el triunfo en los ojos de Irie, eso le rompería aún más el corazón, de lo marchito que ya estaba.

—¿Kotoko-chan? —llamó Noriko-san con un deje de lamento.

Giró a su izquierda para verla y suspiró apesadumbrada por los ojos llorosos de la mujer a la que mucho apreciaba como una madre; le dolía hacerle daño, más porque todavía tenía que comunicarle su decisión de no vivir más allí. No la podía dejar para después, por temor a arrepentirse.

—Noriko… —susurró su esposo desde su lugar, en tono de advertencia, aunque la voz de él también dejaba al descubierto lamentación.

—¿No puedo hacer nada para que cambies de parecer? —preguntó Noriko-san esbozando una leve sonrisa valiente, que le hizo sentir mayor respeto por ella.

Lamentablemente, tenía que decirle que no.

Negó con la cabeza. —Lo lamento, Noriko-san, sé lo ilusionada que usted estaba, pero esa ha sido la decisión que he tomado, después de mucho pensarlo —comunicó, y la mujer asintió con hombros caídos—. Noriko-san… Estoy segura que su hijo… él encontrará una esposa maravillosa. Tenga fe en ello… —Se inclinó hasta posar la palma de su mano sobre la mano extendida de la mujer, dándole un apretón amistoso—. No se preocupe, si la mujer lo ama, no le importará su forma de ser y podrá soportar muchas cosas… Cuando no lo ame…

Guardó silencio sin saber realmente qué decir, sin poder mentir más dando a entender que ella entraba dentro de esa categoría, pero si así lo hacía parecer, estaba bien. Evitaría dejar sus sentimientos al descubierto y se ahorraría que presionaran a Irie a quererla. A casarse con ella.

—Deje que todo siga su curso y verá que las cosas saldrán bien —afirmó, esperando que su propio consejo se aplicara a ella.

—¡Oh, Kotoko-chan! —exclamó Noriko-san parándose a abrazarla con mucha fuerza, entre lágrimas.

Le devolvió el abrazo, reconfortándola abiertamente, aunque en secreto buscaba su propio consuelo. —De verdad habría disfrutado se su hija —susurró al oído de ella—, pero…

 _Su hijo no me ama_.

—Tú siempre serás una hija para mí, Kotoko —murmuró Noriko-san, separándose para acariciarle el cabello.

Al apartarse por completo, tragó saliva, aguantando sus lágrimas por lo siguiente que iba a decir.

—Les estoy enormemente agradecida…

—Oh, no —musitó Noriko-san, observándola atentamente antes de cubrir su boca con ambas manos. Adivinaba qué seguía. —No tienen por qué…

—Creo que lo mejor será que mi padre y yo dejemos de vivir en su casa —manifestó con un nudo en la garganta y esa vez el llanto de la señora Noriko sí acabó con sus defensas, haciendo que un sollozo brotara de sus labios.

En el fondo, ambas sabían que era lo mejor.

—De verdad que no… —Noriko-san replicó y buscó detrás de ella a su esposo.

—Noriko… —dijo él simplemente, aunque seguro le estaba comunicando algo con la mirada, como hacían siempre.

—Shigeo, ¿por qué no te asombras? —Noriko-san quizá decidió encontrar apoyo en su padre, para que le hiciera desistir.

Su padre suspiró y habló. —Kotoko y yo platicamos con antelación, pero acordamos que sería ella quien se los diría. Tenemos nuestras cosas preparadas para que no fuera más difícil. Estamos tan agradecidos por su hospitalidad, pero…

—Siempre hubo el mínimo de posibilidad de que nuestros planes no llegaran a funcionar… —completó Noriko-san tristemente antes de volver a abrazarla con tanta fuerza que temió por sus huesos. —Temía tanto que este día llegara —le dijo en un susurro.

—Yo _… lo lamento_.

—No hay por qué… —repuso Noriko-san, soltando una de sus típicas risas elocuentes. —Podrán visitarnos cuando sea… que no seamos familia política no significa que no nos veamos. Anda —le animó esbozando una sonrisa pequeña, que lucía un poco triste acompañada de sus ojos enrojecidos—, ve por tus cosas, pide a onii-san que te ayude a bajarlas… después nos despediremos.

Alertada por las palabras de Noriko-san, miró a todas partes; hasta entonces no se había percatado que Irie no estaba en el salón. Pero así era él, una vez que lo que le interesaba pasaba, se apartaba de todos encerrándose en su habitación.

Asintió dirigiéndose a las escaleras, limpiándose sus lágrimas con gesto ausente. Cuando llegó a la puerta de Irie, llamó, y en unos momentos, él abrió, con un libro en la mano; al verla, la observó como si nada.

Si quería otra prueba de lo muy poco que le importaba, ahí la tenía. Tan rápido había vuelto a su vida normal.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —cuestionó él enarcando una ceja.

Decidió no mirarlo a los ojos y se centró en su pecho, donde se extrañó al ver que el libro estaba de cabeza, pero no le tomó gran importancia.

—Mi padre y yo nos vamos, quería saber si podrías ayudarme a bajar mis cosas —dijo esperando escuchar su negativa.

Para su sorpresa, él cerró el libro suavemente y lo dejó sobre el escritorio junto a la puerta.

—Vamos —le indicó instándola a avanzar hasta la habitación.

Una vez allí, Irie le instruyó que llevara una caja, mientras que él cargaría las dos maletas hasta el piso de abajo.

Hicieron la tarea en silencio, dejando los objetos en el vestíbulo, donde una maleta de su padre y una caja también descansaba; la ausencia de los adultos en la entrada explicaba el sonido proveniente del salón.

Al subir, ella se adelantó hasta su dormitorio donde quedó la otra caja, él se quedó atrás andando más despacio; de todas formas, ya no lo necesitaba más.

Salió de su ya antigua habitación y cerró la puerta en silencio; para su asombro, Irie estaba parado junto a la entrada de su propia habitación, escrutando sus movimientos.

—Gracias —le dijo ella con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, habiéndolo olvidado antes. —Eh… supongo que eso es todo.

—¿Por qué no aceptaste? —interrogó él, tomándola por sorpresa cuando se disponía retomar su camino, su tono de voz sonaba curioso.

—¿Eh?

—Leí tu carta —aclaró Irie, cuando quedó claro que no respondería a su pregunta.

Abrió sus ojos espantada, sintiendo cómo el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó con nerviosismo, la caja en sus manos comenzó a temblar, anunciando cómo se sentía por dentro. Agitó su cabeza. —Sabes qué… no importa. Yo… —Bufó—. Es claro que no me conoces si pensabas que sería tan egoísta como para imponerte mis sentimientos.

—Tú eres quien lo ha dicho, no yo.

Rió secamente, negando.

—Tienes razón —concordó.

Por lo menos debía estar agradecida que no mencionó nada hasta ahora, pero, ¿para qué? ¿Qué ganaba?

—Ya… se me hace tarde —musitó al ver que un silencio incómodo los llenaba, al menos así era en su opinión. —Suerte en la universidad —deseó con una sonrisa mirándolo a la cara. —Adiós, Irie.

Él asintió en su dirección y ella se dio la vuelta para ir hacia las escaleras, tratando de tener su cabeza libre de pensamientos.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, se detuvo un instante y escuchó que él abría la puerta. Ladeó su cabeza y miró a Irie por el rabillo de su ojo una última vez, vio que él la observaba en silencio.

Le pareció que tenía las manos cerradas en puños, pero después de un rápido pestañeo, con una punzada de decepción, se percató que las tenía dentro de sus bolsillos, y suspiró.

Era su imaginación creándose ilusiones de nuevo.

Soltó una pequeña risa al volverse al frente, diciéndose que ya era suficiente.

* * *

 _ **NA: ¡Saludos!**_

 ** _Ando apurada... Tengo un pequeño tiempo para actualizar (y desestresarme)._**

 ** _Hemos llegado a la tercera parte, aquí se rompe el contacto entre los dos, ¿qué creen que ocurra después? ¿Se volverán a ver tras unos años? ¿Irie estará finalmente librado de ella? Si leen entre líneas, verán que no le es tan indiferente... pero él es un capullo._**

 ** _En fin, quedan dos partes para saber qué ocurre. Espero no tardar mucho con la siguiente, ya tengo esta historia terminada, así que no sé cómo es que retraso su publicación (mentira... tengo muchos proyectos por ahora)._**

 ** _Para quienes leen mi otro fic (Algo tiene el destino), no desesperen, no les aseguro una fecha de actualización, pero en mis ratos libres trataré de escribir algo y que no se prolongue demasiado tiempo el próximo capítulo... inspiración tengo, tiempo no (y media hora no me basta para escribir con toda la concentración que necesito). No crean que me he olvidado, es sólo que ya tenía este fic desde diciembre y el capítulo del otro, lamentablemente, no lo comencé a su debido tiempo [la vida real es cruel u.u]._**

 ** _Entonces, les dejo. Cuídense._**

 ** _Besos enormes, Karo._**

* * *

 **Adelanto:**

 _—¿Interrumpo? —pronunció Irie sonando arrogante, con una ceja elevada y sus ojos escrutándola a ella. Sentía que esa mirada le abrasaba por completo, y no sabía el porqué. Nunca lo había sentido antes de él._

 _Irie se veía imponente portando su bata blanca, además de que su estatura servía lo suficiente para sentirse intimidada ante él._

 _—¿Lleva mucho tiempo allí? —interrogó Kagamori levantándose de su asiento, haciendo que Irie dejara de observarle para concentrarse en él, cambiando su semblante drásticamente al mirarlo. Su ceño lucía ligeramente fruncido, como si estuviera enfadado, y sus labios parecían transmitir desagrado, del que ella no le había visto en alguna ocasión anterior._

 _Miró a su compañero, que elevó la barbilla ante la socarronería de Irie._

 _—¿Ya han terminado con las muestras? —contestó el genio, sin dejarse amedrentar. Ella tuvo que reprimir un suspiro, Kagamori tendría que saber mejor que nadie podía traspasar la barrera de Irie, y que en realidad así era la forma de ser de él, no debía sentirse ofendido._

 _Aunque tenía el presentimiento que sí debía hacerlo._

 ** _¿Qué pinta Keita Kagamori aquí? Luego lo descubren..._**


	4. Corazón irritado

**NA: Aquí unos ligeros cambios en la edad de Keita :D**

* * *

 **Hasta donde el corazón quiera**

 _por MissKaro_

* * *

 **Cuatro: Corazón irritado.**

* * *

Hasta ahora, todo había transcurrido relativamente bien, no podía decir que excelente, pero era un avance grande considerando lo horroroso que fue el comienzo de clases en la universidad.

Sabía perfectamente que no iba a ser fácil, no sabía por qué había escogido Enfermería en primer lugar. La verdad era que se había propuesto un reto, aunque también quería hacer algo en lo que pudiera ayudar a la gente; no había aspirado tan alto como para estudiar Medicina, pero tal vez no iba a resultar tan mal siendo enfermera. Además, el tiempo en que Irie fue su tutor había mejorado considerablemente su desempeño escolar y gracias a él estar en la universidad no era tan complejo como habría sido de no tener dos años de tutoría del genio. Las horas de tortura habían tenido sus frutos.

Su padre estaba profundamente orgulloso de ella, así como sorprendido.

Cuando había escuchado de sus labios que estudiaría Enfermería, se había quedado atónito antes de soltarse a reír, pero al ver su mirada seria, la había mirado con una sonrisa que le transmitía apoyo y ella se había dicho que podría lograrlo.

No se arrepentía, no todo el tiempo; a veces sí.

¿Cómo fue que decidió Enfermería!

Ya no dormía lo suficiente, se pasaba horas memorizando extraños nombres de medicamentos, instrumentos o partes del cuerpo que antes ni siquiera sabía si existían, comía a destiempo y nada saludable, se sentía inútil frente a compañeros más capacitados que ella, fallaba tres o cuatro intentos de cinco en todo lo que hacía y sabía que todos ya la habían apodado como la peor estudiante del curso (aunque la más testaruda y comprometida).

Había firmado su sentencia de muerte cuando metió sus papeles e hizo el examen de ingreso a Enfermería. ¡Que había pasado entre las mejores diez!

Al momento ya no era tan mala como se pudo haber imaginado, avanzaba lento pero seguro, y estaba aprendiendo, que era lo más importante; como decía Nonaka-sensei, no importaba cuántas veces fallara, estaba aprendiendo todavía, para eso estaba allí, nadie era perfecto.

Excepto que se equivocaba.

Sí había alguien perfecto en el área de Salud.

¿A quién se le pudo haber ocurrido que Irie estudiaría Medicina!

¡A nadie!

Su primer día de clases lo había iniciado _estupendamente_ , cuando al llegar al edificio se había cruzado con Irie, que se dirigía a donde se encontraban las aulas de Medicina.

¡Trataba de huir de él y parecía como si le persiguiera!

Escuchaba de Irie en todo suelo universitario que pisase, era la sensación, un orgullo de tener en la universidad, una futura eminencia en el campo de la Medicina.

Todos lo alababan, lo adoraban, besaban el suelo por el que él caminaba.

¿Qué había sido de la universidad de Tokio? ¿Qué de sus estudios en Tecnología? ¿ _Qué_ de heredar la empresa de su Shigeki-san?

Las veces que hablaba con Noriko-san evitaba tocar todo lo relacionado a Irie y no lo sabía.

Su única certeza era que él estaba allí, muy cerca de ella, que había tratado incansablemente de poner la mayor distancia entre los dos; sin éxito. _¿Cómo pretendía que se desenamorara por completo de él si tenía que verlo continuamente?_

La biblioteca, la cafetería, los pasillos… Su mente loca había empezado a creer que él lo hacía a propósito. Que si bien su interés en la Medicina era genuino y que daba lo mejor de sí (quizá no con sudor y lágrimas, como ella, pero lo hacía), era por ella que estaba en esa universidad.

Pero era muy escéptica a la idea que él deseara verla; menos con la frialdad e indiferencia con que la miraba al cruzarse.

Además, ¿qué interés tendría él por ella?

Ninguno, ¿verdad?

Quería llorar de frustración, ya no podía con eso. Pensaba que si ponía un continente de por medio entre ambos, al voltear lo vería con esos ojos fríos abriéndose ligeramente al encontrarla, antes de esbozar una mueca de desdén con su boca, como si detestara la sola idea de tenerla cerca.

O sea, no era su culpa, él fue quien tuvo la oportunidad de irse a la Universidad de Tokio; por lo contrario, para ella su única opción posible había sido Tonan.

Suspiró.

—¿Has vuelto a la tierra? —inquirió una voz familiar con un deje de burla, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Brincó cayendo del banco en que se encontraba sentada, golpeándose el trasero con el suelo.

—¡Auch! —exclamó poniéndose en pie con rapidez, masajeándose un poco debajo de la cadera, con el rostro caliente por las risas que el chico con ella soltaba.

Lo miró con enojo.

—No me mires así, Aihara —replicó su compañero Kagamori, todavía sus hombros temblando por las carcajadas—. Tú eres quien tiene la culpa por perderte en la luna como de costumbre. Estábamos hablando y de repente… nada, te habías perdido en tu mundo.

Infló los cachetes sentándose de nuevo. No quería dar la razón al moreno, especialmente con su "de costumbre". Todos sabían su continuo despiste y…

—No sé cómo quieres ser enfermera. —Ahí estaba, se lo decían dos o tres veces durante el horario de clases.

Era un fracaso como persona. No podía pasar mucho tiempo en el mundo terrenal sin recluirse en el propio. A veces le gustaría tener la misma dedicación que sus compañeros, o poder prestar más atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Lo necesitaba para ser una buena enfermera.

—Lo lamento, Kagamori —se disculpó por enésima vez en el día, lo cual era habitual.

No obstante, era más por ese día, en que hicieron la prueba de extracción de sangre y ella se había quedado hasta el final con él, hasta que consiguiera hacerlo correctamente. Los demás ya se habían ido por concluir a tiempo, pero ellos, que eran pareja, no podían hacerlo hasta que entregaran sus muestras al laboratorio de Medicina, lo que le correspondía hacer a ella, la que dificultaba el terminar con la actividad.

Se sentía avergonzada por retenerlo, él era un estudiante muy bueno, sólo que al tener que estar con ella en muchas ocasiones, lo hacía quedar mal. Keita Kagamori tenía una pasión especial por la Enfermería, que le gustaría muchos compartieran.

En lo personal, su mayor interés era ayudar a los otros y probarse a sí misma que podía, pero la entrega de Kagamori estaba a otro nivel, superaba con creces las intenciones de todos los estudiantes del curso. Él parecía un poco más joven, pese a no serlo, pero demostraba una madurez en su labor que le hacía admirarlo. También era muy gentil y cuidadoso, divertido cuando no eran asuntos académicos, lo que eran cualidades que la hacían soportarla. Había notado que era un poco atractivo para las chicas, principalmente por las miradas que le dirigían, aún con su cabello marrón hasta los hombros, que le daba un aire rebelde.

Lo admiraba y le agradaba. Era alucinante que éñ soportara su presencia.

—Escucha, no eres tan mala como parece —habló él, haciéndole subir la mirada hasta sus ojos oscuros, que le observaban con amabilidad, el mismo tono de su voz—. Sólo un poco distraída, veo que eres muy perseverante y sé que podrás lograrlo —le dijo formando una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro por completo. —No te desanimes por fallar un poco.

Sintió que las comisuras de su boca se elevaban al oírlo, al mismo tiempo que una linda calidez inundaba su pecho.

—Gracias —susurró, notando su antebrazo derecho con un peso de más, de temperatura diferente, más caliente, a la suya. No se había dado cuenta que él había colocado su mano en ese sitio. Se sorprendió de que no le molestara y no quisiera apartarlo. —Significa mucho para mí que lo digas.

Alguien aclaró su garganta, obligándolos a los dos a irrumpir el contacto, sobresaltados.

Su rostro debía estar como un tomate.

Volvió la mirada a la puerta, de donde provino el carraspeo, mordiendo su labio inferior, abochornada. No sabía qué le había pasado.

Sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer a la persona en la entrada del aula.

—¿Interrumpo? —pronunció Irie sonando arrogante, con una ceja elevada y sus ojos escrutándola a ella. Sentía que esa mirada le abrasaba por completo, y no sabía el porqué. Nunca lo había sentido antes de él.

Irie se veía imponente portando su bata blanca, además de que su estatura servía lo suficiente para sentirse intimidada ante él.

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo allí? —interrogó Kagamori levantándose de su asiento, haciendo que Irie dejara de observarle para concentrarse en él, cambiando su semblante drásticamente al mirarlo. Su ceño lucía ligeramente fruncido, como si estuviera enfadado, y sus labios parecían transmitir desagrado, del que ella no le había visto en alguna ocasión anterior.

Miró a su compañero, que elevó la barbilla ante la socarronería de Irie.

—¿Ya han terminado con las muestras? —contestó el genio, sin dejarse amedrentar. Ella tuvo que reprimir un suspiro, Kagamori tendría que saber mejor que nadie podía traspasar la barrera de Irie, y que en realidad así era la forma de ser de él, no debía sentirse ofendido.

Aunque tenía el presentimiento que sí debía hacerlo.

—Oh, sí —dijo ella, interviniendo en el cruce de miradas de los dos—, terminamos hace… eh… —observó su reloj y abrió los ojos al ver lo tarde que era—, ¡treinta minutos! ¡Lo sentimos! —exclamó cubriendo su boca con sus manos un momento. ¿Cómo había pasado tanto? —Nos hemos puesto a platicar un poco después de terminar y se nos fue el tiempo —explicó mirando a Irie con pena, entendiendo que estuviera molesto con ambos.

Debía de estar esperando demasiado tiempo a que las muestras llegaran al laboratorio, y para colmo, había tenido que ir a buscarlas por sí mismo. Seguramente tenía otras cosas que hacer aparte de esa, su tiempo debía de ser muy valioso.

Irie le dedicó una mirada breve, pero llena de lo que parecía resentimiento.

—Kagamori Keita —intervino su compañero moreno, inclinando la cabeza en forma de disculpa. Tenía en sus manos la gradilla con los tubos Vacutainer, no sabía en qué momento los había reunido.

—Irie Naoki —se presentó el susodicho con ecuanimidad, aceptando las muestras de sangre y comprobando que todo estuviese en orden.

—¿Es ese Irie, el genio? ¿Del que todos hablan? —Hombres y mujeres por igual, estudiantes o profesores, tendría que completar Kagamori, con el mismo asombro.

—Tenía que imaginarme que serías tú, Kotoko, la que habría retrasado todo —repuso Irie, ignorando deliberadamente al moreno, con una reprimenda como las que le daba cuando vivían juntos. Muy en el fondo, extrañaba eso, que él notara su presencia; también le hacía recordar la casa de los Irie.

—Lo siento… —pudo pronunciar en un murmullo.

Las buenas cosas no cambian, Kotoko, le dijo su cabeza como consuelo, casi sarcásticamente.

—¿Se conocen? —le preguntó Kagamori dirigiendo su rostro hacia ella, sus ojos oscuros mostraron sorpresa antes de intercambiar miradas entre Irie y ella.

—Sí, _un poco_ —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, ocultando el pesar que se sobrevino a su cuerpo por la historia que escondían sus palabras, y la dura realidad de que lo conocía sólo un poco.

Al volver la mirada a Irie, descubrió que él se había dado la vuelta y se retiraba en silencio.

—Procura que no se repita, Kotoko —le dijo antes de que se fuera del aula casi vacía, sin hacerla merecedora de una simple mirada de despedida.

¿Para qué se sentía alicaída, si así era él?

En silencio, se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del salón donde se encontraba su uniforme y sus demás pertenencias, que Kagamori y ella dejaron allí tras cambiarse, antes de preparar lo que debían de llevar al laboratorio de análisis.

—¿Son novios? —cuestionó su acompañante unos minutos después, al tener todas sus pertenencias, ambos comprobaban que toda el aula estuviese en orden.

Le sorprendió su asunción y lo manifestó deteniéndose en seco mientras borraba la pizarra. ¿Qué le había hecho pensar eso? ¿La entusiasta reacción de Irie al verla? ¿El inmenso amor que reflejaban sus ojos? ¿El apasionante saludo que le dio?

—No —aseveró agitando su cabeza, riéndose internamente. Continuó su tarea mirando de reojo a Kagamori, esperando que le diera una explicación.

—Es que me pareció… Bueno…. —él tartajeó un poco, luego bajó los hombros y rió brevemente, volviendo a limpiar su mesa—. No importa… Entonces, si no salen juntos, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a comer un helado?

¿La estaba invitando a una cita?

Escuchó un golpe fuera del aula que le hizo tirar el borrador en su mano.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó dándose la vuelta, mirando la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Casi podía jurar que sonó como un puñetazo en la pared, pero no había sido eso, estaba segura. Era una lástima que las cortinas estuvieran corridas y no permitieran observar el exterior.

Kagamori se acercó a la puerta para asomarse.

—No fue nada —aseguró—. Entonces, ¿qué dices?

Agitó su cabeza, haciendo a un lado el extraño sentimiento que le llegó de momento. Se le escapó una pequeña risa al notar que unos de sus cabellos pelirrojos se metieron en su boca.

Los escupió con disimulo y sonrió a Kagamori.

—No me vendría mal un helado —respondió guardando todo, tomando sus cosas dirigiéndose hasta la puerta.

—Excelente.

La sonrisa que le dedicó Kagamori le ocasionó un extraño revoloteo en el estómago, parecía estar llena de afecto, afecto dirigido sólo para ella. Además de su padre, Shigeki-san, Yuuki-kun y Kin-chan, ningún otro hombre le había obsequiado una y se sentía raro.

Hablando de todo y nada, recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar al patio principal de la universidad, que lucía poco poblada ese viernes; probablemente la mayoría se había retirado, seguía en clase, o disfrutaba del comienzo del fin de semana; cabía la posibilidad que estuvieran en un sitio con aire acondicionado, debido al comienzo de verano.

De repente, Kagamori, _Keita_ (como quedaron en llamarse por sus primeros nombres), tronó los dedos deteniéndose con una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Tengo un libro que devolver a la biblioteca —manifestó mirándola de forma apenada.

—No te preocupes, te espero —le dijo con una sonrisa, señalando el edificio de la cafetería—. Me sentaré en una banca de por ahí —informó al notar que las bancas en donde estaban no se hallaban disponibles.

—Gracias.

Él se fue y ella cumplió su palabra de ir a buscar asiento, mientras lo esperaba, ya que debía de recorrer un largo tramo hasta la biblioteca, situada detrás de los edificios donde estaban los directivos y algunos departamentos.

—¡Ay! —gritó de pronto, asustada cuando alguien le apareció al doblar la esquina.

—¿Todavía crees en los fantasmas, Kotoko? —se burló Irie ladeando ligeramente su boca.

Para ese entonces, ella debería estar acostumbrada a encontrárselo, pero no era así. Seguía siendo sorprendente la presencia de Irie. Esta vez iba de civil, pantalones negros y camisa azul, debía de irse a casa; no debía de pensar que la andaba siguiendo.

—No es eso —se quejó con un bufido, sintiendo que su corazón todavía latía fuertemente tras el susto.

Decidió que lo mejor era continuar su camino en paz.

—¿Te vas a casa? —le preguntó Irie caminando a su lado, para su asombro. El hecho de que le hiciera plática también era digno de admirar, por supuesto. Ni en un millón de años lo habría creído.

—No todavía… —Buscó con la mirada un sitio y sonrió al hallarlo, por lo que se encaminó hacia él. —Iré a tomar un helado con Keita.

—No sabía que eran muy cercanos, no lo parecía —puntualizó Irie en un tono que se le hizo raro en él, sonaba como si algo le molestara. Se le escapaba el porqué… aunque tampoco debía de preocuparse. No tenía que importarle lo que pasara con su vida. Debía de hacerle caso a su cabeza, no a su corazón.

—¿Muy cercanos? No todavía —comentó pensando en que tal vez formarían una nueva amistad, que les favorecería a ambos en el futuro, por su carrera. Keita era un buen chico, no tenía nada de malo.

—¿Tan rápido avanzan las cosas? —inquirió Irie a su lado haciendo que se detuviera. —Muy impropio de ti.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo has dicho? —¿Le había hecho mal la extracción de sangre o qué? ¿Había oído bien? De repente lo que decía él no tenía sentido para ella. —¿Qué estás insinuando?

—¿Ya se han besado? —interrogó él.

Se sonrojó.

—¿Cómo? No. ¿Por qué te impor…

Ni siquiera había visto que su rostro se inclinara hacia el suyo y ya tenía sus labios sobre ella.

Después de la impresión, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. Él la sujetó de la cintura acoplándola a su altura con mayor facilidad.

Se perdió.

Todo lo que estuviera pensando antes se esfumó de su mente al millón de mariposas que recorrieron su cuerpo bailoteando como locas como respuesta al contacto que los labios de Irie provocaban sobre los suyos; sorprendentemente su beso era cálido como verano y suave como un algodón.

Se sentía como si alcanzara las estrellas y estas la envolvieran en su brillo haciéndola resplandecer con un solo beso de parte de su ama…

Tensándose, abrió los ojos. Él se separó de ella al mismo tiempo y, tras observar al frente un segundo, la miró con sus orbes inexpresivos.

—¿Por qué… hiciste… eso? —logró preguntar entre balbuceos, mordiéndose el labio inferior y conteniendo las ganas de llevar sus dedos a su boca, que sentía hirviendo después del beso.

Él le regaló una sonrisa, que sólo pudo catalogar como lobuna. Se estremeció.

—Porque me gusta ser el primero… —explicó con tono arrogante. Pareció pensárselo un momento y la sonrisa de su boca desapareció—. Además —agregó—, nunca te agradecí debidamente que terminaras el compromiso.

Instintivamente, sus brazos cubrieron su estómago, en señal de protección, y como una manera de confortar a las mariposas que se detuvieron al escuchar a Irie.

—Pero no tenías por qué… —arguyó en un susurro—. Esta no era la forma de… —Apretó los dientes.

—Deberías estarme agradecida —le dijo Irie con sorna y ella enarcó una ceja—. _Cuando quieras besar a Kagamori_ , ya no serás tan inexperimentada —concluyó dando la vuelta. Él avanzó con toda la calma del mundo, ajena al mar de confusión que provocó con sus palabras.

Con su mano derecha sobre su boca, suspiró.

No sabía qué pensar con lo que acababa de ocurrir, casi le había parecido que Irie estaba celoso, pero no podía ser así; sabía que la detestaba, que odiaba su forma de ser y su _idiotez_ , no soportaba tenerla en su presencia.

Aunque últimamente la saludara —un poco— amable al encontrársela muchas veces (cuando no parecía que había desdén en su mirada), se dijo, mirándolo desaparecer finalmente.

No. _Basta de buscar convencerse_.

A él la sola idea de casarse con ella le producía desdén. Si sintiera algo por ella habría hecho algo antes de que rompiera el compromiso y no se habría quedado de brazos cruzados.

¿O sí?

Trató de pensar en una razón para el comportamiento de Irie, intentando dejar sus sentimientos a un lado.

—¿Estás bien?

Echó un brinco al oír la voz preocupada de Keita.

Asombrada, observó a su alrededor. Inmersa en sus cavilaciones, había llegado hasta la banca y se había sentado; incluso había pasado el tiempo hasta que él llegara.

 _No, no estoy bien_ , pensó.

Hizo un intento de sonreír. —Sí, estoy bien —dijo finalmente—. Vamos por nuestro helado.

Con respecto a Irie, debía hacerle caso a su cabeza, no a su corazón.

Lástima que fuera más fácil decirlo, que hacerlo.

* * *

 _ **NA: ¡Saludos!**_

 ** _Como actualicé otro fic, decidí también dejar la cuarta parte de este. ¡Irie está celoso! ¿A que no es hermoso? (Y frustrante). A este punto me daban ganas de dejarlo solo por capullo ja,ja._**

 ** _Bueno, ya el próximo es el último, y estoy segura que para el 19 o 20 de marzo estaré posteándolo, para así después subir de "Algo tiene el destino" (divinas dos semanas para escribir)._**

 ** _Besos enormes, Karo._**

* * *

karito: A mí igual me gustan esas escenas donde a Irie le carcomen los celos jajajaja. Ojalá que esta te haya gustado, y gracias por continuar leyendo.

* * *

 **Adelanto:**

 _—¿Qué tal fue? —preguntó él sin despegar la vista del camino. Lo que habría dado ella porque utilizara otro tema de conversación. Las pláticas acerca de la universidad todavía no estaban agotadas, pero tenía que hablar precisamente de eso._

 _—Bien._

 _No se sentía capaz de utilizar otra cosa que no fueran monosílabos. Los papeles se habían invertido._

 _Una parte de ella se regocijó por el giro de acontecimientos._

 _—No me parece detectar entusiasmo. —Él casi sonó frustrado con sus palabras, haciéndole sonreír sin pensarlo._

 _Tuvo que concederle el crédito por tratar de intentarlo, pero no pudo contenerse de responder de la forma en que lo hizo._

 _—Me pidió que fuera su novia —comunicó deteniéndose, logrando que Irie lo hiciera en el acto._

 _Esbozó una sonrisa cuando él le miró. No veía en él nada que revelara que sus palabras le hubieran disgustado, sólo tomado por sorpresa._

 _Deshizo la expresión de su rostro. Claro que no iba a importarle si ella y Keita eran novios; era una tontería el creer que podía darle celos._

 _—¿Qué le dijiste? —cuestionó Irie finalmente, acercándose hasta un palmo de distancia de ella, haciendo su corazón latir. —¿Qué le contestaste a Kagamori? ¿Ya eres su novia?_

 ** _Me voy ondeando mi banderita de paz._**


	5. El corazón que busca

**NA: ¡Sorpresa!**

* * *

 **Hasta donde el corazón quiera**

 _por MissKaro_

* * *

 **Cinco: El corazón que busca... encuentra.**

* * *

Se preguntaba en momentos cómo la desolación podía acabar con una persona, ella nunca había sentido que podía derrumbarse, pero eso era exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento.

Llevaba tiempo vagando sin rumbo fijo, bajo la lluvia, abatida por los sucesos que acontecieron no sabía cuántas horas atrás, puesto que no había mirado el reloj desde mucho antes de la fatídica escena que había tenido lugar ese día.

Había comenzado el día con la idea de que las cosas serían diferentes, rebosante de expectación por la cita especial que tendría con Keita, la cual había transcurrido lo suficientemente bien hasta antes de llegar a su término. Después de varias salidas juntos, él ese día le había pedido oficialmente que fuera su novia y la había besado por primera vez.

Tendría que haberlo sabido.

Cuando la salida había adquirido un aspecto romántico su corazón —ese necio desconsiderado— se había puesto a la defensiva. Todo el tiempo había visto a Keita como un buen amigo y nada más que eso. Le gustaba, sí, pero no como prospecto romántico. No era nada más que un amigo.

Al besarse con Keita no se había sentido más que incómoda, y todo su ser sólo había gritado por una persona.

 _Él_.

Era patética.

Se sentía miserable, era una persona horrible.

Fue incapaz de mirar a Keita a los ojos al decir que no podía ser su novia. Había arruinado la amistad entre los dos, y cualquier posibilidad de intentar algo con otra persona. Se había dado cuenta de una cruel verdad.

No podía seguirse mintiendo a sí misma.

 _Seguía enamorada de Irie Naoki_.

Todo ese tiempo diciéndose que lo estaba olvidando, que su corazón ya no palpitaba por él y que sus sentimientos no estaban dominados por ese hombre frío, habían sido una mentira de la que intentó convencerse inútilmente, una ilusión que se había creado para poder seguir adelante después de que el rechazo de su carta y la conclusión del compromiso habían transcurrido. Una ilusión que había sido alimentada por la atención que Irie le había regalado últimamente, sin parecer el desalmado que antes pensaba que era por dentro. Se había portado tan (raramente) bien con ella que se había creído especial.

Él solo era amistoso (por muy loco que eso sonara tratándose de Irie).

Rió con desgana; se le estaba devolviendo lo que ella prodigaba con Keita.

Sus oportunidades a futuro estaban arruinadas, llegaría a la vejez y guardaría secretamente la foto de ellos dos juntos, acompañada por una serie de gatos que llenarían una parte del vacío que la falta de amor y familia le habrían dejado. No amaría a nadie más. Estaba destinada a sólo amar a una persona, la única que no le correspondería nunca.

Su corazón era tan tonto y obstinado.

Las gotas de lluvia de septiembre siguieron cayendo sobre ella como una cascada de lágrimas de parte del cielo, comprensivo con su dolor, dando la muestra de sentimientos que ella guardaba celosamente dentro de sí; protegía el corazón que quedara roto tras el rechazo de Irie el año pasado en el instituto. Ya no podía ni sollozar, sólo era pena y lamento. Por una amistad perdida, por un amor no correspondido, por una vida que viviría en solitaria y silenciosa tristeza.

Nadie debía saber de su predicamento. Solo ella debía ser consciente de lo que pasaba, no quería que la miraran con lástima cuando finalmente Irie encontrara a la mujer con quien compartiría el resto de su vida.

Tragó difícilmente, el pensamiento por sí solo era doloroso, como un puñal clavado en su pecho, rasgando la delicada carne de su corazón. El agua que le calaba los huesos era nada comparada con la imagen que su cabeza trazaba, Irie sonriéndole a una chica perfecta el día de su boda, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos protectoramente, compartiendo sus días.

Irie-kun amando a otra.

Apretó la mandíbula tanto hasta que le dolió, pero fue incapaz de apartar esa imagen de él feliz con otra mujer. Le deseaba felicidad, a pesar de todo.

¿Por qué no pudo ser egoísta en su momento y haber decidido que sí se casarían?

Suspiró, a la vez que se detenía en seco al dejar de sentir el agua caer sobre ella.

Elevó la mirada del suelo y jadeó al encontrarse con los orbes violáceos del dueño de sus pensamientos, que la observaba con una mirada intensa.

—No sé cómo quieres ser enfermera, si ni siquiera eres capaz de cuidar de ti misma —le dijo él impasiblemente, y el comentario le dolió un poco, no tanto como lo habría hecho al ver que en su mirada no habría burla, sino un pequeño atisbo de preocupación.

Ese era un cambio que se había negado de ver antes, creyendo que era su cabeza creándolo.

O tal vez ya tenía fiebre.

Permaneció callada debajo del paraguas que los protegía a ambos de la lluvia que caía sobre las calles del distrito, sin saber qué decir a Irie que no fuera una revelación de sus sentimientos más profundos. No podía ni agradecerle sin que su voz sonara débil y patética, como se sentía en ese momento.

Irie la observaba, igual de silencioso, pero eso era un rasgo tan notorio de él que no había extrañeza alguna porque lo hiciera. Debía de estarse preguntando la razón de su mutismo.

En sus encuentros durante esos meses, no había sido capaz de estar callada, sorprendentemente recibiendo respuestas de parte de él, con quien ahora podía sentirse cómoda, más allá de como era en el pasado.

Recordar eso trajo un inevitable escalofrío a su cuerpo, que no le pasó desapercibido a su acompañante. Con mucha pericia, y asombro de su parte porque el paraguas no dejó de protegerlos, él se despojó de la chaqueta marrón que portaba y se la colocó sobre sus hombros, lo que finalmente la sacó de su estupor.

—Va a… mojarse —musitó haciendo intento de apartarla, pero él colocó su mano libre sobre la derecha de ella, deteniéndole.

Una corriente de electricidad surgió a partir del contacto entre sus manos, que terminó tan rápido como se separaron.

—Te acompaño a casa —indicó él señalando hacia el frente.

Se escuchó susurrar un débil gracias antes de caminar con paso lento en esa dirección, con el único cloc, cloc del agua rompiendo el silencio entre los dos. No se atrevía a pensar que estar así significara algo, a pesar de lo que decían sobre las parejas que caminaban bajo la lluvia con el mismo paraguas.

En lo que pareció una eternidad, él suspiró, atrayendo su atención. —Escuché que tuviste una cita con Kagamori —comentó, recordándole cómo habían llegado a esa situación.

Asintió.

—¿Qué tal fue? —preguntó él sin despegar la vista del camino. Lo que habría dado ella por que utilizara otro tema de conversación. Las pláticas acerca de la universidad todavía no estaban agotadas, pero tenía que hablar precisamente de eso.

—Bien.

No se sentía capaz de utilizar otra cosa que no fueran monosílabos. Los papeles se habían invertido.

Una parte de ella se regocijó por el giro de acontecimientos.

—No me parece detectar entusiasmo. —Él casi sonó frustrado con sus palabras, haciéndole sonreír sin pensarlo.

Tuvo que concederle el crédito por tratar de intentarlo, pero no pudo contenerse de responder de la forma en que lo hizo.

—Me pidió que fuera su novia —comunicó deteniéndose, logrando que Irie lo hiciera en el acto.

Esbozó una sonrisa cuando él le miró. No veía en él nada que revelara que sus palabras le hubieran disgustado, sólo tomado por sorpresa.

Deshizo la expresión de su rostro. Claro que no iba a importarle si ella y Keita eran novios; era una tontería el creer que podía darle celos.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —cuestionó Irie finalmente, acercándose hasta un palmo de distancia de ella, haciendo su corazón latir. —¿Qué le contestaste a Kagamori? ¿Ya eres su novia? ¿Cómo…

Él pareció percatarse que habló sin pensar porque calló repentinamente, no sin ganarse un jadeo asombrado de ella. A continuación, mesó sus cabellos castaños apartando la mirada de ella.

—Lo siento —musitó con debilidad él, tomándola por sorpresa de nuevo. Él nunca se había disculpado con ella, ¿o sí? —No tengo ningún derecho a…

Un estornudo de parte de ella lo interrumpió, y ella se reprendió el haber estado caminando a lo tonto en la calle con el tiempo así. Irie sonaba frustrado y contenido al mismo tiempo; había desaprovechado una oportunidad de escucharlo hablar lo que guardaba dentro.

Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con los irritados de él. —Estúpido Kagamori —farfulló casi tan bajo que por poco no lo escucha—. ¿Aceptaste? ¿Eres su novia? ¿Cómo puede él ser capaz de dejarte caminar en la noche en medio de la lluvia? ¿No le importas? —Irie hizo una pregunta tras otra, sin respirar.

Parecía como si… Como si hubiera perdido su acostumbrado control… ¿Era su cabeza o casi sonaba enojado con cada pregunta que hacía? No era posible, pero la esperanza se instaló en ella y sus manos la apresaron fuertemente. Si él parecía celoso, eso significaba que…

—¿Por qué te interesa? —interrogó frunciendo el ceño, sin responderle que no era novia de Keita—. ¿Por qué ahora me prestas atención? ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? No entiendo por qué, si antes no te interesaba lo que pasara con mi vida, más que el dejarte en paz. —Dejó ir toda su frustración con los puños apretados, expresando lo que llevaba callando desde hacía un tiempo. —¿Qué quieres conmigo, Irie? ¿Por qué no eres capaz de dejarme sola cuando pretendo olvidarte!

Como respuesta, él sonrió. No una sonrisa ladina, burlona, desdeñosa, sino una sonrisa que cambió su rostro por completo, aportándole una calidez que nunca había transmitido antes… y que era dirigida a ella.

A ella, Kotoko Aihara, despistada y algo torpe, ex alumna de la Clase F.

Su corazón brincó en su pecho.

—¿Olvidarme? ¿Y lo has conseguido, Kotoko? —inquirió él. De pronto el aire se cargó de una electricidad demasiado potente que la arrasó por completo, al tiempo que las lágrimas del cielo comenzaron a golpear de nueva cuenta sobre su rostro, esta vez con Irie empapándose también, al soltar el paraguas que los cubría.

—Yo… no… —Él colocó su palma derecha sobre su mejilla y un calor se extendió desde ella hasta su corazón, mientras seguía atenta a la marea de sentimientos que conseguía vislumbrar en la mirada de Irie. Protección, cariño, afecto… amor.

Sintió su brazo izquierdo rodear su cintura y elevarla unos centímetros, mientras sus propias manos se sostenían de su amplio pecho; aun sobre la camisa de él, fue capaz de percibir los latidos acelerados de su corazón, así de rápidos como los de ella debían de estarse sintiendo.

—Kotoko, _baka_ —murmuró él muy cerca de su rostro, y esa vez el apelativo sonó cariñoso, acompañado de la mirada intensa que le dedicaba—. ¿Todavía no lo entiendes? —completó con voz profunda con sus labios prácticamente sobre los de ella.

Y al cerrar los ojos, sintió que su boca hacía contacto con la suya, desatando una inmensidad de sensaciones que la recorrieron entera; era un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales produciéndose dentro de su cuerpo. Luz, chispas, fuego, calor. Miles de estrellas esparciendo su brillo sobre ellos. La certeza de sus labios moviéndose lentamente junto a los de Irie, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, transmitiendo tantos sentimientos el uno por el otro, sobrepasándolos.

Se sostuvo de su cuello con fuerza, como si soltarse significara que el momento entre ellos se esfumaría y que se despertaría a un nuevo día sin tenerlo.

Pero la falta de aire se hizo presente y se separaran dejando que sus bocas expulsaran una serie de jadeos, sus oídos demostrándole que esa escena había pasado.

Aun así se negó a abrir sus ojos, con el temor de que al abrirlos todo fuera sólo un sueño.

Lo abrazó con mucho ímpetu, y agradeció que él se dejara abrazar mientras la apresaba contra su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda con extrema lentitud.

Sin embargo, una corriente de aire sopló entonces y sus cuerpos se estremecieron al mismo compás, recordándoles en dónde se encontraban.

Levantó sus párpados al ambos separarse, encontrándose con los ojos de Irie fijos en ella.

—Ven conmigo —dijo él cogiéndola de la mano, sin detenerse a recoger el paraguas olvidado en la acera.

Asintió mirando a su alrededor y arrugó su entrecejo al no reconocer el camino hacia la casa que habitaba con su padre.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó en un susurro y él apretó su mano.

—Por aquí vivo, tenemos que cambiarnos rápido o nos resfriaremos —explicó Irie sin detenerse, apurando el paso cuando la lluvia comenzó a empeorar, sin oportunidad de darles tregua.

—Pero…

—Confía en mí —pidió él observándola de reojo y algo en su voz le hizo saber que todo estaría bien. Que habría de estarlo.

Sin palabras, ambos se habían dicho que se querían y esa vez las cosas serían diferentes.

* * *

 _ **NA: ¡Saludos!**_

 ** _Aquí me salió mi venita romántica, ¿qué tal estuvo? Admito que no podía dejar fuera la escena bajo la lluvia, pero con mi propio toque, claro, tratando de no hacer tan OOC a Irie (eso es sumamente complicado, déjenme decirles)._**

 ** _La actualización antes es por mi cumpleaños, como tengo el día libre (autoimpuesto), aprovecho. Así ya puedo ponerme las pilas con "Algo tiene el destino", al que ya se le acerca su próximo capítulo (no desesperen, por favor)._**

 ** _Y bueno, este es el fin de este pequeño fic, quien quiera tiene la completa libertad de fantasear qué ocurrió entre cada parte (y si quiere escribirlo, también, bien que hacen falta historias en el fandom), o lo más gracioso, qué pasaba con Irie-kun je, je, je._**

 ** _Les agradezco mucho por leer y por agregar a favoritos/follows. Ojalá les gustara el fic, y espero nos encontremos en otra historia en el futuro. No solamente mía, les invito a escribir :3_**

 ** _Un abrazo fuerte, Karo._**

* * *

Gema: Gracias a ti por leer, y por tus lindas palabras. Me halagan. Concuerdo contigo, la cosa se puso buena, es lo que hacen las escenas de celos, más con la forma de ser de Irie; me habría gustado alargarle la agonía así por escrito, pero creo que con imaginarlo basta un poco ja,ja.

karito: Jajaja, Irie es un desgraciado, poco hombre XD. Se merecía un bofetón (lástima que Kotoko sea muy bajita y estuviera muy enamorada, como para hacerlo con ganas). Además de que sí se merecía sufrir un poco, pero bueno, eso es otra historia, puedes imaginarte que en el interludio los celos lo estaban matando... especialmente sabiendo de las citas de Keita y Kotoko. En fin, gracias por acompañarme en el fic, ojalá te tenga en otra ocasión :D

Behla: No sé por qué ocurrió lo de los seis capítulos, pero sé a lo que te refieres, me ha pasado (y la decepción es horrible jeje). Bien, a lo otro, no te preocupes por no haber comentado, sé que es muy problemático querer hacerlo y tener que ir a la Facultad, hay veces en las que lees un fic durante tu "tiempo libre", y se te pasa el rato, hasta que ves que tienes que regresar a hacer tus cosas (el comentario lo piensas y ahí queda), comprendo, lo bueno es que has leído y te ha gustado. Por los saltos de tiempo, qué bueno que aprecies la capacidad de imaginar a tus anchas, a mí me gusta, pero no sé si quienes leen comparten el sentimiento. Jejeje, creo que mejor aquí lo corto (se supone que no debería contestar aquí), gracias por leer este fic y ojalá lo disfrutaras, ya luego pasas por "Algo tiene el destino", que sí se actualizará en estos días.


	6. Las ventajas de un corazón enamorado

**NA: Abstenerse quienes no soporten dosis extremas de azúcar.**

* * *

 **Hasta donde el corazón quiera**

 _por MissKaro_

* * *

 **Epílogo: Las ventajas de un corazón enamorado**

* * *

No había relación perfecta, pero sorprendentemente ella y Naoki-kun funcionaban de alguna forma. Cuando aquel día de lluvia él le pidió que confiara en ella, lo decía en serio; y se esforzó en hacerle ver que cumpliría, aunque al principio ella estuviera reticente y dudosa.

Naoki-kun seguía siendo el mismo hombre serio de siempre, pero había momentos en que para ella se comportaba diferente, sin ser alguien distinto. Sus pequeñas acciones le hacían saber que la amaba, en confirmación de la única vez que lo dijo con palabras.

La noche en que se comprometieron, año y medio después de noviazgo, había sido la fecha en que de los labios de él escuchó un "te amo", que quedaría guardado en los instantes más preciados de su vida, en compañía con ese día y otros. No hubiese pensado en sus años de preparatoria, que llegaría el día en que su amor platónico y ella pasarían juntos por el altar pronunciando votos de amor y fidelidad; pero así había sido.

No podía ni describir en palabras los sentimientos de felicidad que le recorrían entera. Ese día se había convertido en Kotoko Irie, la enfermera Irie, que trabajaría junto a su eminente esposo, Irie-sensei, el prodigioso doctor del Hospital. Habían decidido casarse cuando llevaran un año establecidos en sus trabajos y ahora que lo estaban, el día que Noriko-san tanto ansiaba había llegado.

Sonrió en la oscuridad cuando sintió un peso sobre su cabeza y un par de manos rodearle desde atrás protectoramente.

—Naoki-kun.

No había sido muy justa dejando a Naoki-kun en el salón donde ocurría la recepción y salir al jardín para obtener un poco de paz. Dejar en manos de su suegra el asunto había sido una decisión que en parte lamentaba ahora; era demasiado lo que había hecho Noriko-san, bonito, pero quería respirar unos momentos.

Se escapó discretamente sin decirle a él, que seguro la habría acompañado y habría atraído la atención de su madre, que los seguiría para hacerle otra de sus fotos.

—Pensé que algo te había ocurrido en el sanitario —dijo Naoki-kun en un susurro a su oído, con una mano en el lugar donde una pequeña vida se estaba formando, y que a poco menos de dos meses sólo era un secreto de ambos.

Dejó caer su cabeza contra el pecho de su esposo absorbiendo su calor, apreciando esa muestra de amor que él le daba. Naoki-kun no era expresivo todo el tiempo, pero su manera de hacerle notar su amor era por la forma en que se preocupaba de ella y la protegía, cuidando los aspectos que ella con el diez por ciento de cosas que él no era, dejaba de lado. Ahora, embarazada, la cuidaba al doble, especialmente por su torpeza.

Cuando un día se vio enferma de fiebre durante un fin de semana atareado por su padre, él se ocupó de ver por ella y con la palidez y vómitos que experimentó, su lado profesional llegó a un posible diagnóstico.

Con la prueba positiva los dos sólo se sorprendieron por la rapidez en que había ocurrido, habiendo decidido dejar la anticoncepción a unas semanas antes de la boda, en su interés por tener familia.

Y había sido ese estado el que había logrado hacer aflorar más la actitud protectora de su marido, más en privado que en público.

—Fui al aseo para escaparme. Tanta gente estaba mareándome, así que salí por un poco de aire. Espero que no te moleste haberte quedado atrapado —respondió acompañando sus palabras con una risa.

—Te lo advertí —replicó su esposo cuando ella giró sobre su cuerpo para estar en una posición más cómoda. Él la dejó hacerlo colocando su brazo derecho sobre su hombro, y ella aspiró el olor a sándalo de su loción, abrazándolo con fuerza. Nunca se cansaría de comprobar su presencia a su lado. Sabía que él estaría allí siempre, pero los momentos en que podían estar así de juntos no eran los suficientes para ella, mas respetaba que él no fuera efusivo y gustara del contacto limitado. —Deja de hacerlo —musitó él en voz baja, pero firme.

—¿El qué? —preguntó separándose un momento para mirarlo a los ojos. En él veía emociones conflictivas.

—Sujetarme como si creyeras que me alejaré en cualquier momento —expresó él con un suspiro. —No voy a hacerlo.

—Lo sé —contestó sonriéndole y atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia sí, pensando en que para lo listo que era, había cosas que no entendía.

Para eso estaba ella. El diez por ciento que se escapaba de su comprensión.

—Te abrazo fuerte porque te amo y porque me gusta estar así contigo, _anata*_ —explicó cerrando los ojos. —Y lo hago de este modo para recordarlo hasta la próxima vez que pueda estar así.

—Lo siento —murmuró Naoki-kun en tan poco volumen que, de no ser por el silencio en el jardín, no lo habría escuchado.

Negó con la cabeza para que él lo sintiera. —Me enamoré de ti así, si cambiaras demasiado pensaría que hicieron algo contigo. Y me gustas así, como yo a ti. Lo dijiste cuando me pediste ser tu esposa. Tú puedes hacer bien el noventa por ciento de las cosas que yo no puedo, pero ese diez por ciento que yo sí, es el que te hizo amarme y saber que no podrías ni querrías tener a nadie más a tu lado. Sé que te cuesta abrirte al contacto, y me hace sentir especial y la mujer más afortunada que me permitas estar así contigo, por muy corto que sea el tiempo. Lo haces porque te importo y hace que valga la pena para la próxima vez que pueda tenerte así.

Se permitió dejar escapar un suspiro.

—Que te esfuerces me dice mucho, por eso no te exijo más. A veces, de eso se tratan las relaciones.

A manera de respuesta, su anata rodeó su cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo y la presionó contra sí, elevándola ligeramente del suelo.

—Gracias, Kotoko.

Y ella entendió el significado de ese susurro.

* * *

*anata: Explicarlo es complicado, pero supuestamente es una manera en que una mujer se dirige hacia su amado. Supongo que ustedes fanáticos tendrán una idea por mayor conocimiento de los japoneses que yo.

* * *

 _ **NA: Ja,ja,ja.**_

 _ **Seguro que no se esperaban esto. Para que puedan comprobar que soy débil ante las peticiones de los demás. Bueno, no a grandes extremos, pero así cierro esta historia definitivamente. Un epílogo que profundiza muy poco, pero que nos habla de cómo están los dos. Es cursi-cursi-cursi.**_

 _ **No llenará sus ansias de más alrededor de esta historia de mi parte, pero al menos resulta mejor como final XD**_

 ** _Un abrazo enorme, Karo._**

 ** _Y sigan leyéndome :)_**

* * *

Liz: Jajaja, si me conocieras no pidieras la versión extendida. El tiempo no me alcanzaría y no me sentiría del todo satisfecha con lo que presente. Sin embargo, aprecio la confianza pidiéndolo. Gracias por el comentario.

Guest: Pues no había continuidad a lo que tenía, pero aquí hay algo más. Espero que te agrade. Agradezco mucho tu review.

caro: Ja,ja,ja. Alma tentativa. Ojalá que te parezca agradable este pequeño texto de mil palabras y puedas cerrar la historia en tu cabeza. Te doy gracias por el review.


End file.
